100 chances
by sonkram
Summary: 100 chances to win the girl of your dreams, who knew it could be a nightmare. One simple bet turned the world upside down. Link X Zelda.
1. The bet

Authors note: This story my friend and I lived, i'm not going to say which one I was but you should figure it out later. I plan on updating this story every couple days or since I know where its going. Hope you like me and friends suffering as we tried to win this bet. Oh ya, I don't own Legend of Zelda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Link Kokiri, and I'm what you could call a punk. I guess that's what you could call me at least. I only have one thing that I hold dear and that's my vintage Templar Masonic Sword. Thing is I'm quite a swordsmen when I can actually use my sword which is usually never since the 'mayor' says its bad for a kid to be using a sword in public. But that's the least of my problems I attend Hyrule High home of the rich snobs and desert punks. Hyrule is like this if you got money you're in the 'popular' group or preps for short, if your money is a penny a day you're a desert punk. We call this school the crossroads cuz you have two options from Hyrule High, Majesty High or Death Neck High. Majesty High alumni's become masters of their trade while Death Neck High Alumni's become well frequent 5 to 10 prisoners. But that's not what this story is about its about her. Zelda Hyrule the most known girl at Hyrule High no one doesn't know her mainly since her father is the mayor, he saved some kids a long time ago and he got a school named after him. In my option he's a jerk, he gives money to the rich and lets everyone else fend for himself. While he makes laws that only seem to hurt us poorer people. But his daughter is the nicest girl you'll ever meet, and the girl of my dreams. But this story begins in my first set class, SS.

Link was a tall kid, somewhere around 5'11 to be more detailed, he has long blond hair down to his shoulders with sapphire blue eyes that could freeze a volcano in its tracks. Link quietly walks to his corner in the back of the class where his best friend Dark was waiting for him. Dark was almost the exact same as Link except he had black hair and brown eyes. "Dude this new band rocks" Dark said with his IPod blaring Rock music.

"Dude that bands a month old, Quatre Demons is the new Rock band now" Link said as he took his seat behind Dark.

"You suck, I spent all my money on this album, my job sucks I can't afford a new album every day like the preps can. One dollar an hour for building cabnits a guys lost his finger the other day he got 3 dollars an hour." Dark said as he turned off his IPod.

"Ya, I know The Mayor deserves to fall off a cliff for all the taxes he puts on us" Link said in a pissed off voice.

"And yet you still have the hots for his daughter" Dark said as he grinned like a banshee.

"Shut it Dark, I don't like her, preps and punks don't get along. And they don't like each other" Link said as he wacked Dark in the head with his hand.

"Wanna make a bet then?" Dark said grinning.

"You know I never turn down a bet, shoot."

"100 days are left until the last day of school"

"So?" Link said sighing.

"So you know as well as I do, after 9th grade we split schools. The preppy school and the punk school make it to the preppy school and make her your girlfriend" Dark said smiling.

"A punk has never made it to the prep school, why the hell do you think I can make it?"

"Cuz I know if you make Zelda your GF she'll make her dad let you go to the prep school. And don't you dare say no, cuz all you talk about is getting out of this Hellhole. You get the girl of your dreams and you get out of this hellhole, the two things you want the most." Dark said as he held his index fingers up.

"Ok whatever now back to the bet, what do I get from you when I win?" Link said smiling.

"If you win you get the girl of your dreams, a chance at happiness, and my vintage 1980 NOS Mosrite guitar. If I win I get your Templar Sword" Dark said smiling.

"No, no way in Hell am I betting my Sword I hold it dear to my heart!"

"More than getting out of here and getting the girl of your dreams?" Dark asked.

Link thought for a second and said "Fine, it's a deal but how am I going to get her to even remember my name let alone make her my girlfriend?"

"100 chances to leave an impression she'll never forget, 95% of all love stories start with the guy and the gal falling in love with each other at first glance. So you going to do it or are you gonna wimp out?" Dark said smiling.

"Like I said before I never back down on a bet" Link said smiling. "So we have a deal?" Link said as he held out his hand. Dark took his hand and shook it. 100 chances to leave an impression she'll never forget, this is where my hellhole began.

------

R&R


	2. 99: Out the Window

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of the story. Hope you like it. I don't own the Legend of Zelda

_Dear Bet Journal:_

_Today's the day I begin my bet with the notorious Dark. I have 99 days left to win this bet and get the girl of my dreams. Ok here go's nothing._

Link wrote in a flimsy book barley holding itself together. Link quickly closed his journal and walked down his stairs which made a loud creek every time he walked down a step. Link sighed as he saw his younger brother still dressed in his hand-me-down PJs. "Vin get ready to school, I'm taking you to school today" Link said as he walked over to his younger brother.

Vin was a scrawny kid with very messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was 8 years old and about 4 feet tall. "No I don't want to be made fun of today can't I stay home Link?" Vin said as he curled himself up in a blanket.

"You have to go to school, just punch them in the face if they insult you." Link said as he formed a fist with his right hand.

"No, if I punch them then everyone will think I'm a punk! Can't I just stay home today?" Vin said with a pathetic look on his face.

"No Vin, you're going to school and that's that" Link said as he picked up Vin from the couch. He brought him to their room and put him down. "Get dressed and I'll walk you to school." Vin sighed and got dressed. He put on a plain gray t-shirt and worn jeans.

Vin and Link walked back down stairs and out the door. They walked about a half a mile until they reached Vin's school. Vin sighed and walked into his school knowing he would be made fun of again.

"I can hear you breathing and its keeping me awake" Dark said as he sang a song knowing Link was right next to him.

"What's with you and that song?" Link asked.

"It's a good song" Dark said smiling as he and Link walked toward their school. "So what's your first attempt going to be?"

"No idea I'm going to wing it and hope for the best." Link said shrugging.

"Idiot" Dark said sighing.

In their first set class, Dark and Link took their seats in the back of the class. "You have one class with her a day and that's this one, so Mr. Hero go get her." Link said smiling.

"I will" Link said as he stood up. Link walked to the front of the class where the teacher was teaching until Link walked up to him. "Mr. Kiroki please sit back down, you're disrupting the class" The teacher said as he held a book in his hands.

"Ya Sir, I just heard a scream from the floor below I think the punks are at it again." Link said in a very convincing voice.

"Oh dam, sorry class I need to go make sure their okay, I'll be right back" the teacher said as he ran out of the room.

As the teacher left the room, Link walked over to the door and locked it so the teacher couldn't get back in. He then walked to the center of the room. "Hello class, since I don't think he'll be back anytime soon, I think I can say we should be granted a study hall. The names Link have a nice day guys." Link said in front of the entire class including the lovely Zelda Hyrule. The class erupted in applause as Link took his seat behind Dark. "I think that went well" Link said as leaned back in his seat.

"I hope you never use your powers for evil" Dark said as he shook his head.

"Eh maybe one day, so was she looking at what I did?" Link asked hopefully.

"Nope, look she's listening to her IPod" Dark said as he nudged his head toward her. Link looked toward her only to see a blonde goddess listening to her pink IPod. "Guess you're going to have to try harder Mr. Hero."

Link whacked Dark of the head with his hand in a pissed off way. "98 chances left don't worry I won't lose" Link said as he returned to lean back in his seat.

Out of nowhere bangs were heard on the door from their teachers. "Hey why's the door locked! Let me in!" The teacher screamed while he banged on the door.

"Dark it's time to take our leave" Link said as he got up from his seat. Link opened the window and started to climb out of it. "Yeehaa!" Link said as he jumped out of the window landing on the ground with a large thump. "Dark come on!" Link said as he waved Dark down.

"Idiot!" Dark screamed from a floor up. "I'm coming Idiot" Dark said as he followed Link out of the window.

"Hey Anju who was that?" a blonde haired girl asked her friend as she stopped her IPod.

"Not sure but he hangs out with that Darmani and Mikau though" Anju said as she turned around to talk to her friend.

"Hmm I wonder who he is…"Zelda said as he trailed on in her head.

R&R


	3. 98: Darmani's back, take cover

Author's note: Here's the next chapter hope you like it.

XXXXX

_Dear Bet Journal:_

_My last attempt didn't work out so well, after we locked the teacher out of the room. We had to jump out the window and make a break for our second set class we barely made it since we had to avoid teachers and prefects. But I think I got a little more rep with the punks and the preps at least. Today's going to be interesting since Darmani's back from his suspension. One thing you should know never insult a bodybuilder you're going to get a punch straight to the jaw. Darmani should be able to help me in winning this bet; he's somewhere in-between punk and prep that means he's untouchable in school. I think it's time I go to school. 98 chances left._

Link closed his journal and walked back down his stairs, he saw a note on the door. Link took it and red it out loud "Link, I went to school early so I can finish up a project for science. I'll be back at Dinner time. –Vin"

Link put the note on the table and grabbed his bag from the table. He slowly opened the door; surprisingly Dark was waiting outside of the door waiting for him with a muscular man next to him. "Darmani!" Link said as he gave his friend a big hug.

Darmani was a muscular man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 5'8 and had a scar running down his cheek. "What's up man how's life?" Darmani said as he broke Link's hug.

"I guess Dark told you about our bet then?" Link said as they walked to school.

"I got 500$ on you losing, no offence but I'm neutral in the school and I can't even get near her. You have no chance man." Darmani said.

"Wow you suck man, oh ya have you seen Mikau lately?" Link asked.

"Nope I think he's still touring with his band" Darmani said smirking.

Mikau well known rock star and badass. Me and Him go way back all the way to pre-school before he became Mikau rock star extraordinary. He's touring in Europe last time we heard; him and his band are almost invisible on the world-wide stage. But in Europe and our school he's like a star.

"Man how the hell did he make it big and we didn't?" Dark asked.

"Cuz the day of our chance at the big leagues Darmani punched out our manager, remember now?" Link said shrugging.

"Hey it's all in the past now let's get to class before the bell rings" Darmani said as he sprinted into the school.

"98" Dark said grinning.

"Jerk" Link said as he and Dark entered the school.

In their first set class, 98 attempts remaining. Link and Dark were in their ordinary seats, with Dark wondering what Link would do today. "So Link what are you going to do today?" Dark asked.

"No idea, think I'm going to wing it again" Link said in a puzzling tone.

"Good luck" Dark said smiling.

"Thank you" Link said as he took a piece of paper out of his bag. "Yo, Kafei pass this to Ganon, it's from Shiro" Link said as he passed Kafei a note. Kafei sighed and passed Ganon a note. Ganon red the note and stood up in rage.

"Shiro! Your dead!" Ganon screamed as he ran to the front of the room. Link stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Ganon calm down, he's not worth it." Link said as he pretended to calm Ganon down. Ganon still in a rage punched Link across the room right next to a certain blonde girl. As Link was punched a couple of punks stood up and proceeded to fight back on Link's behave.

"Hey calm Down! All of you to the principal's!" the teacher screamed at them. "You too Mr. Link!" Link stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth. He walked out of the room with Ganon and the punks. As he left the room he noticed a certain blonde haired girl was watching him. Link exited the room with a big grin on his face.

In the principal's office, all of the students involved in the fight were seated. "Now students I have been notified that you were all involved in a fight. Now you all should know our policy on fights, you all are suspended for 4 days, the suspension will start tomorrow. Now please leave the school until your suspension is finished. Now good bye" the principal said as he paced the room. The boys walked out of the room, Link quickly spotted Dark near the office and walked over to him.

"Dude what the hell did you do?" Dark asked.

"I got suspended for 4 days but really did Zelda do anything after I got punched?" Link asked with hope in his eyes.

"Not really, she just sighed and the teacher gave us a study hall after it" Dark said.

"Ugh what the hell do I have to do to get this girl's attention!" Link said as he walked out of school.

After Link left the class 20 minutes ago, "Hey Anju who is that guy that just got punched?" Zelda asked Anju.

"Umm I think Darmani said his name was Link" Anju said trying to remember the boy's name.

"Link why does that name sound so familiar?" Zelda said as her thoughts trailed off as the bell rang.

XXXXXXX

Read and Review, I plan on updating the next chapter next friday or maybe earlier if I get the chance.


	4. 94: Back, this time with food

Author's Note: Hope you like it. I do not own Legend of Zelda.

--

_Dear Bet Journal: FOUR DAYS, four stupid days I was out of school. _Normally_, I wouldn't care but not when I'm trying to get the girl of my dreams to notice me. Didn't make it better that Vin was sick the last four day's so I couldn't even go out. I think Mikau's coming back to school today he should be able to help me since he's Mr. popular. Or at the least he'll be able to add to the mayhem. Okay here goes nothing._

Link slowly closed his Journal and walked down the stairs. Link walked out the door in an annoying mood only to see Dark waiting for him with a huge grin on his face. "Mr. Hero turned into Mr. Criminal I see" Dark said with a huge grin on his face.

"When I win your guitar I'm going to burn it as you watch me do it." Link said in an evil tone.

Dark's face became a look of pure torture as Link finished saying his threat. "No not the guitar not the guitar!" Dark screamed as he fell on his knees and begged from Link not to.

"Come on lets go to class I got a very exciting plan today" Link said smiling.

In class, Dark and Link were in their normal seats discussing what Link would do today. The teacher stepped into class making them silent in a second. "My name is Mr. Ingo, I've heard that this class is having a hard time maintaining its peace so I will be your new teacher from now on. I hope none of you will have to see my bad side." Mr. Ingo said in a very harsh voice. "Since today is my first day I'll let you have a study hall, now good day class" Mr. Ingo said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Wow the day I get back he decides to give us a study hall, I already hate him." Link said in a pissed off tone.

"Hey Mr. What's-your-face I need a seat" A black haired kid said in front of Mr. Ingo's desk.

"Just take a seat anywhere" Mr. Ingo said without looking up at the boy.

"Whatever" The kid said as he walked over to Link. "You kid next to Link move" he said as he pointed to the seat in the back next to Link.

The kid got up and moved to the front, the black haired kid took his seat next to Link. "You don't waste time do you Mikau?" Dark said smiling.

"Not really man, I wanna know more about your bet with Dark" Mikau said as he flowed his hand through his hair.

"Simple I win, I get his guitar. I lose he gets my sword nothing more to it." Link said smiling.

"I bet my Kay SG Bass on Link to win. The way I see it I just won a bet." Mikau said smiling.

"Dam Mikau you broke someone's arm for touching your bass, now you're betting it?" Dark said confused.

"I know I won't lose, since I know something both of you probably forgot. Now what are you going to do today man?" Mikau asked.

"Nothing the jerk gave us a study hall doing something in a study hall wouldn't impress a nerd, let alone the Queen Bee" Link said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh really?" Mikau said. "Then how about we try something a little messier"

"Mikau, I really missed you" Dark said grinning knowing what his friend was going to do.

"If I get suspended again, I'm taking you down with me" Link said pointing to them.

In the cafeteria, Link, Dark, Mikau, and Darmani all sat a table with a mountain of food on each of their trays. Darmani was trying not to devour his food as they were going to need it. Link grabbed a large wad of food and threw it at Ganon. Ganon turned around looking to see who threw it. Link pointed to another person. Ganon took his tray and threw it at the person Link pointed to covering the person in food. "Food fight!" Dark screamed after Ganon threw his food.

In a matter of seconds the entire cafeteria was covered in food as people threw it at each other. High-pitched screams could be heard from where Zelda and her friends were seated. "Mikau time for the plan" Link said as he threw a large wad of food at Ganon.

"Plan save the Queen Bee is underway" Mikau said as he picked up his tray to use it as a shield.

Link and Mikau slowly made their way through the flying food to get to the Queen Bee's table. Finally they made it to her table with little food on them only to see Zelda and Anju hiding under the table trying not to get hit with food. "Hey Zel need some help?" Mikau asked as he and Link bent under the table.

"Out of food use people" Darmani said as he picked up Mikau.

"Darmani put me down you idiot!" Mikau said trying to get out of his grip. Darmani then threw Mikau into a crowd of people, knocking them down.

"You girls need some help?" Link asked trying not to laugh at Mikau.

"Oh thank the Goddesses; Zelda hurt her ankle can you bring her to the nurse?" Anju asked as she looked at Link.

"No problem" Link said as he picked Zelda up. Zelda started to blush madly as Link picked her up. Link then proceeded to make his way through the cafeteria trying not to get hit with food; Link opened the door to the nurses with his foot since he couldn't use his arms.

"Oh Zelda what happened?" The nurse said as Link put Zelda down on one of the beds.

"Some idiots started a food fight and I hurt my ankle trying to get out of there, luckily this guy came with Mikau and got me out of there" Zelda explained. Link gulped when she said idiots hoping she hadn't seen they had started it.

"Oh that's unfortunate, let me call your dad so he can take you to a doctor" The nurse said as she left the two of them alone.

"Thanks for getting me out of there" Zelda said with a slight blush on her face.

"No problem I couldn't just leave you there" Link said smiling.

"Your names Link right?" Zelda asked.

"Yep and –"Link said before being cut off.

"Oh my baby what happened to you?" A man said as he ran into the room. The man had jet black hair and light blue eyes. "Did this punk do something to you?" The man said as he looked at Link ready to kill him depending on what Zelda said.

"No daddy, he helped me" Zelda explained.

"Well be gone boy you're not wanted here anymore" The man said waving Link away. Link walked out of the room leaving Zelda with her dad.

_'He's going to be a problem, but at least she knows my name'_ Link thought as he walked away leaving Zelda and her Dad alone in the nurses.

--

R&R


	5. 93: Together

Authors Note: Sorry for the tres late chapter but I couldn't seem to get it just right when I was writing it so it took awhile to make it good. But I have to say now that this chapter is done I have to say its pretty good. Hope you like the chapter.

--

_Dear Bet Journal,_

_Yesterday was the best day of my life, Zelda knows my name now. A couple more classes and I should be able to talk to her anytime. I can't wait for today, as long as her dad doesn't ruin any chances with her. Darmani got suspended for a week, seems the principal doesn't find the humor in throwing people. Ganon was suspended for a month; third offensive in a month doesn't register so well at the 'crossroads'. Thank god today's Friday, everyone's coming over for some gaming after school it should be fun, it's not often that we get to hang out together. Ok school time; hope I don't mess anything up._

Link closed his journal and walked out of his house. Dark was waiting outside with a grin on his face. "You lucky son of a gun, you talked to her" Dark said smiling.

"Yep, so how's my guitar doing?" Link said as they walked toward their school.

"Fine" Dark said as he gritted his teeth. "Just don't get too cocky Link"

"This is going to be fun as long as the new teacher doesn't give me anymore trouble" Link said sighing.

"I heard from another student Mr. Ingo is like a general no one's allowed move on his class let alone talk" Dark said smiling.

"Are you kidding me" Link said annoyed.

"Nope good luck Mr. Hero" Dark said as they walked into their school. Link wore a face that could kill as they walked into the school.

In class, Dark and Link were in their normal seats, but Mikau was no ware to be seen. "Dude where's Mikau?" Dark asked they sat down in their seats.

"Dead probably" Link said smiling.

"Or sleeping" Dark grinned.

"Or I'm walking to my seat" Mikau said in a foul mood.

"Wow you're not sleeping I'm amazed" Dark said sarcastically.

"Shut it, hey Link where's the Queen Bee?" Mikau said grinning.

"Are you kidding me?" Link said banging his head into his desk.

"Revenge is sweet after all" Mikau said as he took his seat.

Link continued to bang his head on the desk until his head was a deep red. "Link stop being emo and get over it. I think you can survive one day without her" Dark said calmly.

"Not when I'm trying to impress her" Link said as he banged his head on the desk.

"Mr. Hero bang your head on the desk one more time and you're going to get a detention" Mr. Ingo said as he stood up from his seat. Link raised his head to reveal he had a large red mark on his forehead. "Now on to the lesson for today" Mr. Ingo said as he started to write a sentence on the board. "Can anyone tell me what this sentence means?"

On the board there was a sentence; Link red the sentence slowly _'It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end.'_

"Now can anyone explain it?" he asked looking around the room. Link raised his hand slowly, hoping he knew what it meant. "Ah Mr. Hero, please explain it"

"I think it means the harder you try the better the result is in the end" Link replied.

Mr. Ingo shook his head in reply to Link's answer, "No that's wrong by a lot, try to explain this one now". Mr. Ingo started to write a sentence on the board, Link red it slowly hoping this time he could explain it. '_True, we love life, not because we are used to living, but because we are used to loving. There is always some madness in love, but there is also always some reason in madness.'_

Link wore a face that showed he had no idea what that meant, "Mr. Hero, what does it mean?" Mr. Ingo asked.

"No idea" Link said bluntly.

"Oh come on try, most answers aren't wrong" Mr. Ingo said smiling.

"It means sometimes we are just so caught up in doing what we think is right, we lose sight of what is important and can sometimes lead to madness" Mikau said before Link could answer.

"Very nice Mr. Mikau but next time let Mr. Hero answer and make his mistakes" Mr. Ingo said smiling.

Link gave Mikau a death stare for embarrassing him in front of the class. Mikau just laughed at Link's sad attempt at being angry.

Later that day, after school at Link's house; Mikau, Link, Darmani, and Dark were all sitting on Link's couch playing a game and discussing Link and Dark's bet. "Link how was a day without Zelda?" Darmani mocked as he played a game on the TV.

"How is this?" Link said as he killed Darmani's virtual character in the game.

"You suck Link" Darmani said annoyed as he dropped the controller.

"Now you know how I feel" Link said as he continued to play the game.

"Link where's your brother?" Dark asked as he grabbed a drink out of Link's fridge.

"I don't know he should be home by now, here let's go look for him" Link said as he threw Darmani his controller. Mikau and Darmani continued to play the game as Link and Dark went to search for Vin.

"Where should be start to look for him first?" Dark asked as Link put on a leather jacket.

"No idea, let's start at the school" Link replied as he and Dark started to walk toward Vin's school.

In less than a minute they heard Vin scream in the direction they were walking; immediately they started to sprint in the direction they heard Vin scream. "Vin!" Link screamed as he got into eye shot of him.

Vin was on the ground and was being beat up by three preps around Vin's age. "Stupid punk why don't you just go die!" One of them said as they kicked Vin in the stomach.

"Hey leave my brother alone!" Link said as he punched the kid, that kicked Vin in the stomach, in the face sending him back a foot. The other two kids ran over to their friend's side after Link punched the kid. Link and Dark ran over to Vin who was on the ground in pain.

"Were do you get off punching my brother?" A bigger prep asked as he walked over to the fallen prep.

"Were does your brother get off beating up my brother?" Link asked annoyed.

"He's doing everyone a favor, punks deserve to get beat up" The older kid smiled. The kid had bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair that covered his forehead. He was wearing a Leatherman football jacket and designer jeans from some overly priced place.

"Leave now and you won't get hurt you prep" Dark said before Link could say anything.

"Dark is it? I know you live in a foster home if I'm correct. Leave now and you won't get hurt" The prep said grinning evilly.

"Burn in hell prep" Dark said as he made a fist with his right hand.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hit a nerve?" the prep mocked.

"Dark I think it's time we teach these preps a lesson" Link said as he helped his brother to his feet. As soon as Vin got up he ran toward his home where he could get help for Link and Dark.

"Link we can't you-know-who will hear about it" Dark as he stood next to Link.

"So what no one touches my brother and gets away with it" Link said angry.

"I'm so scared, come on come punk teach me a lesson" The prep prompted.

"It's not worth it, I'll make sure you suffer soon enough" Link said calming down.

"Come on! You little punk, what's it like to have your father walk out on you! Come on, show me your so called power!" The prep shouted at Link trying to start a fight.

**"BURN IN HELL!"** Link screamed as he punched the prep in the face breaking the prep's nose. The prep fell to the floor bleeding after Link's punch, Link stood over him annoyed for mentioning his father. Link grabbed the Prep by the shirt pulling him face to face with Link. "You ever touch my brother or anyone else that I hold dear to my heart…I'll break your face in two" Link threatened. He dropped the prep the floor, Link and Dark walked back towards Link's house each annoyed.

They entered Link's house, each of them wore a face that could kill the next person that pissed them off. Mikau was cleaning some of the blood off of Vin's face, "Mikau how's Vin?" Link asked concerned.

"He'll be fine just some cuts and bruises" Mikau said as Darmani gave him a clean towel. Vin looked as if a steam roller had ran over him sparing no space on his body from pain.

"Link did you teach that prep a lesson?" Darmani asked smiling.

"He's got a broken nose, he shouldn't be moving for awhile." Link replied as he walked over to his brother.

"You make me proud Link" Darmani said as he gave Link a bear hug, almost squeezing every last breath from his body. Everyone started to laugh at Link, how was trying to squirm his way out of Darmani's hug but wasn't succeeding very well.

--

R&R next chapter should be up by Monday


	6. 92 Part 1: First Shot

=) I made my deadline.

--

_Dear Bet Journal:_

_Monday's suck; all weekend Darmani and Mikau were screaming like crazy every time me and Dark beat them in a game. For popular guys they're not very good at losing, but that prep if he ever pisses me off again is going to get a nice punch to the face action. It feels so weird to like a prep so much like I do Zelda but at the same time wish some of them were never born. I wonder sometimes what would I do if I had to choose between my friends and Zelda. Would I choose her…or would I choose the people who were always there for me? I just don't know hopefully I'll never have to make that choice but if I do, I don't know what I would do…_

Link finished writing in his journal and closed it slowly still thinking about what he would do if he had to make that choice. Link made his way down his stairs and out the door, to see a tired Dark waiting for him. "Whoever made energy drinks never met Darmani" Dark said half awake.

"You're the one who gave him it, I blame you for that hell" Link said as they started to walk toward their school.

"Do you think that prep said anything to the other preps?" Dark asked.

"Doubt it, if he did then maybe he's stupider then he appears" Link said as they started to walk into their school.

"Bad things could happen if he did, preps strike in numbers" Dark replied.

"So do punks if they tried to beat me up then we would have a full blown war in our school. No one's that stupid to start a war over a silly fight" Link said as they walked through the halls toward their 1st set class.

"Link we almost started a war a year ago, remember?" Dark said smiling.

"Who would have thought that breaking into the quarterbacks locker would cause so much trouble" Link replied smiling.

"Everyone!" Dark stated as he flapped his rams around.

"Maybe I'm not everyone" Link smirked.

In their first set class, everyone was in their regular seats chatting away waiting for the teacher to start the class. "Link, something bad is going to happen soon" Mikau said out of no ware.

"Why do say that?" Link asked as he put his head back.

"Are you stupid, you almost started a war a year ago and now after knocking out another prep you think their just going to let you go free?" Mikau said annoyed.

"Pretty much no one's stupid enough to get revenge on me" Link said bluntly. Unknown to anyone in the room, a group of preps got out of their seats and started walking towards Link. "Ah shit" Link said as he saw the group of preps coming closer to him.

"Where do you think you boys are going?" Mr. Ingo asked the group of preps as they walked toward Link.

"Teaching this punk a lesson" One of the preps said as they continued to move closer to Link.

"Oh shit" Link, Mikau, and Dark said simultaneously. Link immediately bolted up from his seat to defend himself. Mikau took out his cell phone and immediately called Darmani to tell him to get here soon. Dark on the other had didn't even waste time; he gave the first prep he saw a nice punch to the face.

As soon as Dark punched the prep every single person in the room got up and started to punch each other. Zelda and Anju on the other hand screamed and fell to the floor trying to protect themselves. One of the preps punched Link in the eye making Link buckle in pain. Link retaliated by giving the same prep from last night a nice uppercut to the chin, the prep started to wobble after he received Link's punch. Link still pissed then gave him a straight to the face making him fall to the floor, as he hit the floor a 'thump' was heard.

Mikau picked up the desk he sat at and threw it a group of preps causing all of them to fall to the floor. Two preps came out of no ware and decked Dark to the floor, then started to beat him to a pulp. "Link help Dark!" Mikau screamed out as he punched out a prep. Link kicked one of the preps beating up Dark right in the face knocking him out. The other prep took a boxing stance after Link knocked the prep out.

Link not wanting to waste time simply kicked the prep where the sun don't shine, the prep fell to the floor with a look of horror on his face. Link kneeled down next to Dark to make sure he was okay. "Dark are you okay?" Link asked.

"Hell no, I can't move my body, I think I broke a couple ribs" Dark said with pain in his voice.

"Ha-ha I didn't think so, let me end this and then I'll come back for you" Link said smiling.

"You better come back for me you idiot" Dark said trying to smile.

Link got up and decked the nearest prep to him in rage that his friend was hurt. Out of no ware a group of punks broke the door down and entered the room. They immediately ran over to Zelda and grabbed her by the neck then proceeded to drag her out of the room. "Someone help me!" Zelda screamed with the last of her strength as she was taken out of the room.

"Are you kidding me?"Link said to himself as he rammed his elbow into a preps face.

"Link they have Zelda! Go help her! I'll take care of Dark!" Mikau shouted as he punched someone out.

"Got it!" Link said as he moved towards the door.

Before he left the room Mikau shouted out "Here take this" He threw Link a green and blue cell phone, he caught it in his right hand and looked at it carefully. "Darmani should be calling soon, go get her Link"

Link nodded and then ran out of the room as he clutched the cell phone in his hands. He looked around the hallway and everywhere he looked all he saw was people fighting each other. He was amazed that in a matter of minutes a full blown war broke out between preps and punks, he knew _**he**_ would have to be the one to end of the corner of his left eye he saw a streak of blonde being swept away in that direction. He ran after the streak of blonde hoping it was Zelda and wondering who would be waiting for him.

--

Well I said monday and it's monday, the next chapter on the other hand should be up by Thursday or so. R&R


	7. 92 part 2: Pain is just an excuse

Ok here's the next chapter sorry it took longer then I thought but here it is, hope you like it.

_---_

_Dear Bet Journal,_

_………It's the same day_

"Someone help me!" Zelda screamed out hoping someone would help her. Link jumped over someone on the floor chasing after the punks that had Zelda. A prep came out of no ware with a wooden plank in his hands, he waved the board trying to knock Link out. Link ducked under the prep's swing and delivered an uppercut to the preps stomach. The prep fell down and Link continued chasing after Zelda wondering who had her.

"Damn it someone deal with him!" One of the punks screamed out as two of the punks that had Zelda dropped back to deal with Link.

The punks were both wearing sleeveless tees, torn jeans, and had long hair down to their shoulders. Link recognized them immediately; they were the Judo brothers Riah and River. "Link what are you doing you're one of us remember?" Riah stated with a smile on his face.

"Shut it let Zelda go" Link demanded.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots" River mocked.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you" Link said with a grin on his face. He took Riah by the head and threw him into the wall. River threw a punch at Link but Link ducked down out of the way then delivered his right foot into River's left side. River hit the ground in pain as Link continued chasing after Zelda.

Link looked down the halls but didn't see a thing as far as he could see. A matter of fact there was _**no one**_ in the hallway he was in. Link turned around thinking he ran in the wrong direction, he was greeted with a nice fist headed toward his face. Link hit the floor in pain; blood was falling down his face from his now broken nose. His vision started to go blurry but using all of his strength he got to his feet. The same prep from last night stood in front of him with his fist covered in blood and a grin on his face the size of his ego.

The prep hit him in the stomach causing Link to cough up some blood; Link fell to his knees clutching his stomach. "Now you know what it's like to be in pain! You don't mess with Lyon Princeton without feeling pain!" Lyon mocked as Link was on his knees struggling for air. "Are you listening?" Lyon said as he kicked Link in the stomach. Link hit the ground struggling for air, he felt as if he was dying. Link closed his eyes trying to escape this torment he was enduring. As he closed his eyes everything went dark and he passed out from the pain.

--

Link blurted up from his bed with a sharp pain in his stomach, he wanted to scream out but he couldn't say a word. He slowly got up from his bed trying to figure out what had happened. He made his way down the stairs slowly as every step he took he felt as if he was being kicked in the stomach. He made his way to his living room and flashing on the screen was **'Zelda Hyrule is still missing going into her fourth day'**. Link clutched his stomach and wondered how he could be knocked out for four days. Zelda was still missing but how could now one have found her? Was no one looking for her? Did anyone care about her? Questions ran through his mind at light speed as he tried to figure out what had happened.

His head started to get blurry again, he tried to scream out but it was no use, he hit the ground in pain. As he hit the ground he passed no idea what was happening to him.

He opened his eyes to see Dark standing in front of him with a grin on his face. Link tried to speak but once again he couldn't say a word. "Come on Link do something for once and _save her_" Dark said with a grin on his face. Link wanted to say something put he couldn't, Mikau appeared next to Dark.

"Save her Link or do you want to spend the rest of your life being a _nobody?"_ Mikau asked.

Darmani appeared next to them and said "Come on Link _wake up_!"

Then it hit him like a moving train, this was a dream all of it he was still on the 'Crossroads' floor. Lyon was still beating him that's why he was still in pain. Link closed his eyes as he tried to escape the horrible dream that was in front of him. He moved his hand and felt the cold hard tile ground of his school; he was back.

"Link's down no one else should give us problems, continue with the plan" Lyon said on a cell phone, who he was talking to Link couldn't tell. Lyon moved toward Link thinking he was unconscious; Link had a small smile on his face. "Stupid fool thought he could mess with us, I'll be glad when we blame him for all of this"

With that Link grabbed Lyon's leg and pulled Lyon down to him. Still on the ground he punched Lyon in the face, Lyon dropped the cell phone as Link punched him. Link stood up then kicked Lyon in the face, knocking him out. "Lyon! Lyon! Are you there!" a voice rang out from the cell phone. Link picked up the cell phone letting the voice think it was Lyon.

"Lyon what happened is Link still down?" the voice said as Link had a smile on his face.

"Nope let me tell you something you better start running cuz no one messes with my friends" Link said as he looked at Lyon who was on the floor.

"You bastard how dare you speak to me like that" the voice said.

"I can speak to you however I damn feel like it, start running cuz I'm coming for you" Link said pissed off, he turned off the cell phone letting the person on the other side know who was in charge. He started walking toward the exit of the school, knowing who was on the other side of the phone.

--

Next chapter should be up on Thursday, Friday at the latest.


	8. 92 last part: The two sided mask

=D Here's the last part to the war hope you like it.

--

_It's the same day……_

Link slowly walked down the hallway where he had beaten up Lyon in, he wandered down the empty hallway until he made his way up to a soda machine. Link hit the machine causing a soda can to come tumbling out of the broken machine. The opened the soda slowly and started to drink the ice cold liquid giving him strength to his wounded body. A ringing noise came out of no ware; Link jumped back almost spilling his drink on his clothes. He pulled out Mikau's cell phone and looked at the screen it had a large crack running across the lower half of the phone. Out of the cracked screen he could make out the Darmani running across it, he clicked the green button on the phone wondering if Darmani was going to have some good news.

"Mikau are you there?" Darmani's voice rang out of the cell phone, but his voice was weird almost as if he was scared of something.

"Darmani its Link, Zelda's been taken by our old friend can you get to him?" Link asked as he resumed walking through the hallway.

"Dude they have the surrounding five blocks around The 'Crossroads' blocked off, I can't get anywhere let alone to his house" Darmani stated on the other side of the phone. "Dude I overheard one of the cops talking their going in with knock-out gas in five minutes you need to get out of there now"

"Are you kidding me? The mayor would never let the cops use knock-out gas it's too humane for him" Link stated as he sprinted down the hall as he threw his soda on the floor.

"Dude he's pissed, he just got word that his daughters missing, he doesn't care anymore" Darmani explained.

"Can this get any worse? It's bad enough you-know-who has Zelda but this is like dealing with an army now. Darmani can you get to my house from where you are?" Link asked.

"Not unless I start punching people, Link they're getting ready to go in get out of their now unless you want cops beating the crap out of you and trust me you don't want to be there the mayor told them to be brutal on us" Darmani explained.

"Don't worry-oh shit" Link said as he looked at tins of cans being blown through the window. The tins were spreading a green gas out of them that spread like wild fire. Link put his shirt choler over his nose not wanting to inhale the gas. Men with gas masks and batons rushed in through the windows and instantly spotted Link standing there with his shirt over his mouth. Link took a deep breath as they rushed toward him ready to beat him into submission. Link could hold his breath for two minutes and seventeen seconds; he was going to have to beat them in that time.

There were two cops rushing at him in police uniforms with batons in their hands. The one of the right batted his baton at Link, Link ducked blocking the attack. He punched the man in the chin; the man wobbled then hit the floor with a bang. The other cop tried to stab Link with his baton; Link grabbed the baton then flipped the cop letting him hit the floor with a bang. Link immediately ripped one of the gas masks off the cops and took a deep breath when he put it on. Link stared at the cop wondering what to do with them, then it hit him like a train, he gave a small smile then continued with his plan.

--

"Private Tael did you find anyone in the hallway? And where's Private Tatl?" A man asked Link as he walked out of the school in a gas mask and a police uniform. Link raised an eyebrow he should have red the guy's name tag before he stripped the man's uniform off.

"Sir my friend was just in a car crash and they can't find anyone closer that's available so I left. No one was in the hallway and Private Tatl continued on alone." Link lied trough his teeth.

"Ok we back at 1700 hours for debriefing, you may go now" The man said letting Link pass the barricade.

As soon as Link was out of eye shot he pulled out Mikau's phone and dialed Darmani's number. The phone rang three times before he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the phone. "Hello Link, we didn't get to finish our conversation last time" the voice said.

"Where's Darmani!" Link asked or properly demanded.

"Ha-ha he's taking a nice break in the middle of the park in the ground" the voice responded.

"Let me tell you something Deity I'll find you and beat you down until your broken bones break three times" he threatened.

"It's amazing! You actually said my name! Ha-ha I thought you had forgotten it!" Deity laughed.

"Don't worry you'll be dead before you hear me say your name again" Link threatened again.

"Stop speaking and do something, I'm in your house with the Queen Bee. Come and get me" Deity said then he hung up the phone making a 'click' sound. Link put Mikau's phone in his pocket then sprinted toward his house-ready to end this once and for all.

--

A man sat in a chair slowly moving his fingers in a pattern and a strange sound that echoed throughout the house. The man had silver hair and pure white eyes, surrounding his eyes was red paint. On his forehead an upside down blue triangle was painted on symbolizing his strength. Next to him was Zelda tied up on a chair knocked out. Deity was wearing brown boots with jeans and a simple white shirt.

The door blew open revealing a sweating Link huffing and puffing for air. He no longer wore the gas mask or the police outfit; he was wearing jeans and a green shirt. "Took you long enough to get here" Deity grinned eagerly.

"Let Zelda go she has nothing to do with our problems" Link demanded.

"No, I'm not letting you get away that easily. Now let's settle this like men" Deity said as he threw Link a sword. Link caught his sword by the hilt as Deity drew his weird looking sword. "Now let us finish this dispute between the hero and the villain."

Link drew his word from its container and charged Deity immediately; Deity raised his sword in defense. The metals clashed creating a spark; Link flew back and landed on his feet from the blow. Deity lunged his sword at Link who parried it and responded with a clean slash that gave Deity a nice cut on his cheek. Deity didn't even flinch he just responded with an uppercut…that slashed Link's chest creating a clean cut. Link screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Deity let out a small laugh as he stood over Link who was in immense pain.

"So they hero falls once again? Ha you really should have just-"Deity said before he heard a siren go off outside of the house. "What did you do!" he grabbed Link by the shirt and pulled him up to face him in the eyes.

"Burn in hell you just lost, Darmani called the cops. Why do you think I let you hit me?" Link mocked in pain.

"No I won't go down that easily!" Deity threw Link to the ground and ran off leaving Zelda and Link alone in the room. Link hit the ground in pain; the last thing he saw was cops running in. He smiled-It was over and he had won.

--

I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but if I had to set a date it would be around tuesday.


	9. 90: Aftermath

YES I made the deadline of Tuesday, i'm so happy right now. Ok here's the next chapter hope you like it. =D

---

Link's journal had a small layer of dust on it as it hadn't been used in days. The house was quieter then the night before Christmas as no one was in it. Everyone in the house was at the local hospital prying over a boy with a sword wound up his chest. Sirens rang out around the hospital trying to protect the hero that had risked his life to save someone else. All the television stations featured the 'real' story of what happened but none of them were correct. Link had been unconscious for going on two days as he had lost a lot of blood from the cut in his chest. But as soon as he entered the hospital, people were already waiting for him ready to start operating on him right away. Link had been under the knife for three hours, and for Darmani, the only one of the group still conscious, it seemed like an eternity. When the doctor walked out of the room and had said he was going to be fine, for the first time in Darmani's life he had cried. The school would be closed down for fifteen days for repairs, or that's the story the mayor is sticking to at least. Link was lying in a bed in a white room with an IV attached to his arm sending the pain killers to his body.

Link's hand moved trying to clutch the sheet to get some feeling back in it. Darmani and Vin were asleep in the chairs next to Link because they had been up for two days straight watching Link. Link lazily opened his eyes and the pain hit him like a bullet to the head. He tried to yell out but all he could mange out was a whisper. He slowly pushed up his body trying to get some feeling back in his body or at least he was trying to ignore the pain for the most part. A white envelope was lying in front of him; there was no name on it just pure white. He reached for the envelope and opened it and pulled out the neatly written letter.

'Thanks for saving my life; I guess I owe you even more now. Thanks again and maybe we could hang out some time. Sincerely, Zelda Hyrule'

Link gave a small smile and folded the letter back into the envelope savoring every word that was written on the letter. He fell back in his bed or at least the one he was staying in. The words lingered in his mind; he kept smiling, especially the words 'hang out some time'. He was happy now even though his chest had twelve stitches in it. He knew he was closer to winning her heart with every day that passed. His head was back on the pillow it smelt like deodorant, he coughed he hated that smell. Darmani shot up after hearing the cough; he had a grin on him the size of a banshee.

"You idiot what the hell were you thinking? Deity hates us why the hell did you think you could take him on alone!" Darmani shouted at Link.

"Did the whole I'm an idiot not sink in yet? I thought after eight years you would figure out I don't think very good remember?" Link joked but didn't take the serious look off of Darmani's face. "How's Mikau and Dark?" he asked with a serious face.

"Mikau got hit in the wrist with a bat; his manger almost killed the kid who did it. And Dark broke a couple of ribs he'll be out for awhile. Besides that nothing went wrong" Darmani joked.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad except for the kid that broke Mikau's wrist, I feel bad for him no one deserves Mikau's manager on them" Link joked.

"Except maybe Deity" Darmani joked along with Link.

"Ha-ha ya maybe we should send Mikau's manager on Deity then we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore." Link joked as they laughed together imagining it happening.

"Ok I'm going back to bed, I need to sleep" Link commented as he put his head back on his pillow.

"Good night Mr. Hero" Darmani mocked imitating Dark's words and attitude. "And try not to have too many dreams about hanging out with Zelda"

Link blurted up from the bed ignoring all the pain in his body, knowing Darmani had red his letter from Zelda. "You little punk" said Link annoyed at Darmani's annoying habits. Darmani gave a smile and waved over a nurse. "Don't you dare" Link threatened.

"Nurse I think my friend here is having pain can you increase his dosage of the pain killers?" Darmani asked innocently.

The nurse sighed and walked over to Link's IV and fooled around with it imputing more pain killers into it. Link tried to say something but soon the pain killers hit his blood stream knocking him out. He hit the pillow and drifted off to sleep thinking of Zelda and what he had been through the last three days. He smiled not sure if it was from the pain killers or him just being happy but he didn't care he was done and happy as hell.

--

"Zelda my dear are you okay?" A man asked the quiet blonde haired girl who was sitting on a chair with her hands folded on her lap.

"I'm fine father, I'm just thinking about the boy who saved my life" she said quietly almost like a whisper.

"Don't bother with him he's just _street trash_, he probably just got caught up in some gang fight. In my option we should have just let him fend for himself. For all we know he helped the person who kidnapped you! I hate people like him, and soon we won't have to deal with their kind" the man explained.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked quietly.

"You'll soon see my dear, everyone will see soon" the man said wearing a smile only an evil man would.

Zelda didn't say anything; she just looked out of the window thinking of the boy who saved her life once again.

--

=D next chapter should be up around saturday or sunday


	10. 87: Through another eyes

=) I have nothing to say this chapter should speak for itself.

--

Fingers tapping on cold maple wood echoed through the room louder than anything else ever heard before. The sounds didn't seem to end even though it had been hours and hours. The house was cold and withdrawn from the rest of the seemingly normal world. No one was outside the house and only one person was in it. It should have been snowing just to capture the mood of the seemingly normal house. A black car pulled up to the house, a man stepped out of the car and walked toward the house. He knocked on the cold maple door, a sound echoed through the house.

"Come in" a raspy voice said greeting the man in. The man slowly made his way through the house with a look of disgust on his face. He opened the worn and torn door that led to the living room to see a man sitting in one if the torn up chairs. "What do you want?" the voice said to the man.

"What you want the punks gone once and for all" the man answered with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't want them all gone just Link and his friends. I don't care about the rest" the voice said bluntly.

"50 grand for all the punks to disappear once and for all" the man replied.

"150 grand and you have a deal" the voice replied with his back turned to the man.

"Fine 150 grand for them to disappear but you better make them disappear our you might" the man threatened.

"You shouldn't threaten people who hold more power then you or bad things will happen" the voice threatened back.

"I'm the mayor of this town no one holds more power than me!" he shouted.

"Then why are you coming to me to deal with our punk problem?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Because I can't do it alone and neither can you. Help me destroy the punks once and for all and when their gone you will be sitting next to me as my right hand man" the man explained.

"Tempting but I could care less, as soon as Link and his friends are gone, so will I. After their gone I will leave and destroy the world in which we were born once and for all" he explained to the man.

"You really are crazy, I like that in an accomplice" he said grinning.

"Now be gone I have things to do" the voice said waving the man away. The flicked his head in a rude manner and walked out of the house and back into his black car. A blond woman was waiting for the man in the car, her teeth chattered since she was cold.

"Dear did we have to stop here? Couldn't you just have called the person instead?" the woman asked still shivering.

"No dear some things are better talked about in person and sadly this was one of them. Now let's go back home and prepare for the party in a few days." The man said as he started the car.

"Ah I can't wait for the ball it's the fanciest get-together of the year besides Zelda's birthday of course. What's the theme this year dear anyway?" the woman asked.

"Classic Black dear, ah remind Zelda she needs a date for the dance dear." The man commented.

"She's not going to like that; maybe we should let her pick her date this year. After all the last date we picked for her ended up in a full body cast." She commented.

"I don't see why Luke was a good handsome man, even better his father was a high powered figure in the town" the man said as he drove the car through busy streets.

"I think her answer was 'he tried to kiss me'" the woman said as she tried to hide a smile.

"But was it really necessary for her to beat him over the head with a lamp?" he asked.

"No it wasn't but you know how she is. Remember the time when we tried to make her do something she didn't want to do? I do she locked herself in her room then climbed out her window and went to play with her friends at the park." She reminded.

"I hated her friends back then always wearing those masks and scaring people for no reason. I had twenty people a day complaining about them." He responded annoyed.

"I know dear I was there when we had to tell her to grow up and stop hanging out with those kids. I also remember her crying for a week straight after we told her that" she reminded.

"I know ah we're here" he commented as they pulled into a long driveway that led to a house that seemed to be bigger than the 'crossroads'. The man and woman got out of the car and walked into the mansion where a blond girl was sitting in a chair staring at the ceiling. "Zelda dear we're home" the man said causing the blond girl to rise from her seat. The girl was wearing a long flowing blue dress that seemed to highlight all the curves in her body.

"Hello" she said softly.

"Zelda the annual ball is coming up and" the man said before Zelda cut him off.

"Make me go with Luke again and he'll end up in a body bag" she threatened.

"No dear you can choose this year just please try to bring someone sensible. Now Max is sending out the invitations so he'll need the name of your date soon. Now we're going to help Sam prepare the menu in the kitchen, dinner should be at the regular hour." He explained to Zelda then walked off with the woman heading toward the kitchen.

Zelda smiled and walked over to the phone that was in the living room next to the chair she had been sitting at. She slowly dialed a number hoping it was the right one.

--

**BRING BRING BRING**

Link moaned his phone was ringing and he **really** didn't feel like moving. Slowly he rose from his seat and moved toward the phone. He picked it up and said _"Hello Link speaking"_

_-----_

I acually feel kinda evil for ending it that way =) The next chapter should be up by Friday. Just so you know the chapter after that will be published on Chirstmas.


	11. 87 part 2: The phone call

_Did I ever say how much I hate my internet? IT DIED AND DELETED EVERY DOCUMENT ON MY COMPUTER. It really annoyed me, mainly since I lost the next chapter. This was never going to be a long chapter but I didn't think it was going to be this short. Ugh I didn't want to delay it anymore so I just wrote the main details nothing more. If I have time I'll rewrite it and add the non important details that I had in here later. Sigh-Hope you like the chapter...._

_--_

_'Hello Link speaking?'_ Link addressed not really wanting to be standing up right now, it's not every day you get a sword cut up your chest.

_'Link get your sorry ass out of bed and-'_Darmani tried to threaten but Link simply hung up the phone not wanting to deal with Darmani right now. The phone rang again, he walked back to it but this time he was going to give Darmani hell.

_'Darmani stop calling me and telling me to get out of the house! I have a cut running up my chest!'_ Link shouted into the phone.

"Link I'm not on the phone" Darmani commented behind Link, Link turned around very slowly and saw Darmani was telling the truth; his cell phone was in his pocket. Then he wondered why was Darmani in his house?

"Then who's on the phone?" Link asked as he stared at the phone scared of who was on the other line. _'Sorry I thought this was my friend_' he apologized to the other person.

'_No problem, I kind of figured that out since I didn't think I changed my name to Darmani'_ the voice said sweetly. Link thought for a second then realized the person on the phone was a girl.

_'This is Link by the way'_ he commented blushing.

_'Once again I figured that out too, this is Zelda Hyrule by the way'_ she mocked recreating Link's words.

Link gulped and wondered why Zelda was calling him, and more importantly how did she know his phone number? This was going to be a very interesting conversation. 'Oh hey Zelda' he commented shyly.

'_Link I was just wondering but you know the Ball my family has every year?'_ she asked softly.

_'Um yea why?'_ he replied just as nervous as she was.

_'Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me'_ she said very quickly probably since she was blushing madly. _'You know it's the least I can do since you saved my life…twice'_

Link didn't respond mainly since he didn't know what to say to that. He started to run ideas through his mind wondering on what she would say next. 'Sure, I'd-'he cut him off before he finished the sentence.

_'It's in a week and its classic black with a mask. See you then, bye'_ Zelda commented then hung up the phone leaving Link all alone. Link hung up the phone and slowly made his way back to his couch. He fell on his couch, head first. He then rolled over and turned on the T.V. putting on a show, having no idea what it was.

He blinked a few times then wondered what 'classic black' was, but he did know one thing. He and his friends had tons of masks so finding one shouldn't have been a problem, until he realized most of them were weird ones.

He closed his eyes then realized Darmani was still in his house, he was smiling more than a toddler at Christmas. link threw the nearest pillow at Darmani trying to shut up his stupid smile but unfortunately Darmani caught it and let it fall to the floor. "Well I guess we got you out of this house now, Mr. Hero" said Darmani grinning immensely.

This was going to be a long, long week.

--

_Ok all done a very short chapter too short actually....Ok the next chapter will be a 100X better and published on Christmas. Ugh now i'm going to go back-up my hardrive just to make sure it doesn't happen again. Wish me luck...._


	12. 86: The black suit

I know I'm late but I have a VERY good reason as why its late. I broke my arm. It's a long story of me tobogganing down a hill in Canada with my friends, going off a jump, not seeing a branch, landing on it breaking my arm, not being able to write for a week, and here I am with a cast on my arm. I acually might write a story about, hmmm that might be good for Christmas except I'm 13 days late, yahhh I might do it later. Hm acually I could.... never mind I'm wondering on about nothing. Anyway here's the next part sorry its kinda short but you try writing with a broken arm...

--

**"The World is ending! Link got a date! Run to your nearest bomb shelter!"** Dark screamed out as Link who was sitting on his couch gave him a death glare. Mikau and Darmani were rolling on the floor laughing at Link, who they could tell, wanted to punch them all in the face.

"Dark shut the hell up, are you going to help me or do I have to hurt you?" Link threatened in the deepest voice he could conjure up.

"Hero's can't hurt handsome men, or did you forget to read your '101 ways to be the perfect hero' book again?" Dark asked trying to hide the huge grin on his face. Link rose from his seat then grabbed Dark by the collar and threw him against the wall in anger. "Ok point taken" he said as he moved his head around in a circle still dazed by Link's attack.

"So what do you need?" Mikau asked. "Mr. Hero" he added under his breath causing Link to glare at him. Link sighed knowing his friends weren't going to forget his nickname anytime soon.

"I need a black suit and a mask" Link replied as he returned to his seat. Dark stood up and brushed the dirt off of him then returned to his seat.

"Do you even know what a suit is Link?" Mikau asked with one eyebrow up. Link didn't reply. He shook his head causing Darmani to fall back on the floor laughing.

"You know the things that those people with the violins wear?" Darmani asked as he regained his composure. Link nodded curtly. "That's a suit"

"Are you kidding I have to wear those things?" Link asked hoping his friends were still messing with him. Darmani nodded as he held in the laughter. Link lowered his head wondering how much those things cost.

"It might get even better did she say anything about a tie?" Dark asked grinning.

"She said classic black" Link responded as he raised his head so he could look Dark in the eyes. Dark grinned causing Link to swear knowing he really wasn't going to like this week.

XxX

They had decided to get Link a suit but the only place that sold suites was in prep territory. Hoping to avoid any unwanted guests they quickly made their way through the busy streets, even though they were moving fast they were still getting weird looks from all the preps. Soon they found the store they were looking for 'Elegant Life'; as they walked in they couldn't help but think they really didn't belong here. As soon as Dark's foot touched the inside of the store a man with a bat was holding it right above his head.

"Calm down! We just want to get my friend here a suit!" Mikau reassured as the man lowered his bat. The man turned his back on them then went back to his corner; they could tell he was a security guard.

"Sorry for that we don't see many punks in here" a man commented as he moved closer to the four 'punks'. Darmani raised an eyebrow he couldn't stand being called a punk. "So which one of you people wants a suit?" he asked causing Dark to bite his lip as soon as the man said 'you people'.

"Link here wants one" Mikau replied curtly. The man smiled in an unusual manner, Link already was regretting saying yes to Zelda.

"Ah I think I have to perfect suit for this young strapping boy" he responded with a grin on his face. Link always knew people sometimes thought he looked like a prep but he was a punk on the inside the last few days could prove that. The man went into the back of the store and returned in a few minutes with a black suit with an interesting crest on it. "Is this your size my boy?"

Link slowly grabbed the suit and looked at the size tag that was on the inside of the jacket. Link nodded in response. "I have a question what's with the crest on the jacket?" he asked. The crest was a sword but not any sword it looked like the legendary 'Master Sword' from long forgotten stories that only Link and his friends remembered.

The man grinned and replied "Not many people know the forgotten stories, I'm glad you recognized it. It's the Master Sword that the Hero of Time slew the evil Ganandorf with. Some people believe that the Hero of Time wore this very suit on his wedding day. So would you like it? It's $750."

Link froze he did not repeat did not have that much money on him to spend on a suit for a dance just to impress Zelda. He fidgeted the money in his pocket which was only a hundred dollars. He turned to Mikau who sighed and pulled out his credit card or to be more specific the bands credit card. The man smiled and took the card from Mikau's hand and rung up Link's new suit.

XxX

Zelda was in her bright pink room reading a book regarding some sappy love story where the prince sweeps the girl off her feet and carries her into the sunset. A man entered her room with a small, very small, smile on his face. "Zelda dear, did you invite your date to the ball yet?" the man asked.

"Yes father I told him all the details about the ball, what to wear, and the proper way to enter the room. Ok? I have it all taken care of." Zelda responded wishing he would leave knowing sooner or later her father would find out Link was her date.

"What's his name" he demanded to know. Zelda cursed in her mind she hadn't thought about that yet.

"Linkon James Greene" she said quickly thinking of a fake name she would soon have to tell Link about.

"Ok as long as it's not one of those filthy, shameful, no good, punks; I could care less! Now I and your mother have to go prepare for the ball we'll be back in an hour." He replied smiling at his precious daughter. Her father walked out of the room smiling; as soon as the door closed she leapt to her phone, which was sadly out of power. She mentally cursed the phone then went looking for the charger. After almost ten minutes of looking for it she gave up and collapsed on her bed.

_'I can't call him on the house phone or my father's going to find out and trace the number. I just hope Link can figure out a name similar to the one I used or bad things might happen. Really bad things…'_ she thought in her mind as she stared at the ceiling.

XxX

**"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PUNKS!"** a group of people yelled at them with bats in their hands. Link and his friends were running down the streets with Link's suit in their arms. Link cursed himself knowing that he was going to have to get used to running for his life.

--

Yah I finished it! Since I was late I'm updating on Friday. =)


	13. 80: The Last Dance

Aren't I awesome? I updated BEFORE my deadline which is pretty cool since one of my arms is in a sling. I have to say this may be my greatest chapter in 100 chances ever. After this you will hate me, I answer every question but then cause so many more to appear. All the other chapters have been leading up to this. I now pronounce the next chapter of 100 chances. =)

--

The last few days were interesting to say the least, as soon as they were run out of prep territory Darmani decided to find a way to sneak himself, Mikau and Dark into the ball. After many hours, and it was many, Link had finally convinced them not to sneak in or at the very least don't interfere with him and Zelda. But besides that nothing really important had happened until the night if the ball. Link was standing in front of mirror trying to get his messy blond hair somewhat decent looking, it wasn't going to happen so he just shook his head and it went back to normal. He was half way done dressing all he had to do was wait for his shirt cool down from the ironing, which was an adventure in itself. After five minutes he decided to put on his white button-up shirt. As Link slowly buttoned up each button he watched himself in the mirror just to make sure he didn't miss one. Right before the last button he looked at the scar that was forming where Deity had cut him, he quickly buttoned up the last button not wanting to see it. He had decided not to wear a tie that was one adventure he didn't want to go on. As his blazer was sitting on the chair in his small room, he realized he had yet to decide on a mask to wear.

He opened his chest in his room where he and his friends had hidden all of their masks in. He pulled one out, which was the all night mask; he quickly threw it onto his bed. He seemed to go through all the masks in his chest to the postman's mask to the blast mask. He went through all of them until there were five left; The Deku Mask, The Goron, The Zora, Fierce Deity's Mask, Majora's Mask, and his favorite mask. He knew his friends would kill him if he wore the first four masks, he really only had two decisions Majora's Mask, which wasn't really in the running, and his favorite mask. He quickly grabbed his favorite mask and ran down the stairs. As he ran out of the door he grabbed his blazer, couldn't forget that.

It took about ten minutes to get to the place the ball was being held at which was the Great Hylilian Hall. It was an enormous structure that seemed to be only rivaled with Zelda's home. His blazer was now on as well as his mask which was navy blue, the mask was carved for his face perfectly. It highlighted every feature on his face especially his deep blue eyes. If you didn't know who was under the mask you would never guess it was Link, he would probably be the last person you would think was under the mask. In front of the great doors that led to was a man wearing a suit similar to Link's except the man's was white.

Link slowly made his way over the man who had a huge clipboard in his hands. "Name sir?" the man asked without moving his eyes from the clipboard.

"I'm Zelda's date" said Link with a pretty big grin on his face.

"Name sir?" he asked again ignoring what Link had previously said. Link cursed himself in his head he should have known to ask Zelda what name she would put himself under. He thought for a minute then he thought of something.

"Linkon James Greene" he said slowly hoping he had said something similar to what Zelda had wrote down.

"Zelda will be waiting next to the door, she's been waiting for you" the man answered without looking at Link or now Linkon. Link froze how did Zelda know his fake name he had used as a child? He shrugged knowing he'd figure it out later. He opened the doors to the Great Hall and was surprised it was bright, very bright; lights were everywhere along with gold decorations. The only thing that wasn't gold or white was a speck of pink that was right next to the door. He slowly made his way over to Zelda who was in a glittering pink dress and an elegant white mask that highlighted her eyes. She was looking around probably for him he guessed knowing she probably hadn't realized the guy walking to her was him.

As soon as they were face to face he said "Hey Zelda how do I look?"

She looked stunned at Link's sudden change in appearance. She quietly said "L-L-Link? You look- I mean you clean up nice". She was blushing madly she almost looked red as a tomato. Link grinned knowing she hadn't expected him to look this look; to her credit he hadn't either.

"You look-"he cut himself off before he said 'beautiful'. "Nice too" It was his turn to blush like a tomato. She giggled.

"Grab my arm you have to lead me into the hall, they call our names everyone says 'aww how cute'. We dance, then we eat, listen to my dad talk for awhile, listen to people talk to us, then you walk me home. That's it, ok?" Zelda explained.

"Got it, now Miss Hyrule mind taking my arm?" he said as he held his arm out. She blushed again and gladly took his muscular arm. They opened the door and were greeted with a gust of wind and a flash of light.

"Miss Zelda Hyrule and her date Mr. Linkon James Greene. Hmm she has good taste in men" The announcer proclaimed to all the people in the hall. To Zelda's credit about half the people in there did say 'Aww how cute'. Flashes of lights form cameras hit them as they walked down the long stairway. As soon as they reached the bottom they made their way to the table they were going to eat at, which just happened to be with Zelda's parents. They both took their seats and Link's just happened to be right next to the man he hated with a burning passion, Mr. Hyrule the Mayor from hell.

Out of no ware people with trays and trays of food appeared putting lots of food on their plates. As food seemed to literally pile up on their plates, Link had to really fight the urge to throw his face into the mountain of food. Zelda glared at him telling him don't do anything stupid or bad things would happen to both of them with her eyes.

"So Mr. Greene how come I've never heard of your family before?" Mr. Hyrule asked in a concerned tone or at least he was trying to weed out a punk.

"I live in Clock Town; Zelda called me up and asked me if I wanted to come to the ball. Of course I agreed and here I am" Link answered confidently.

"Zelda dear doesn't your class take your end of the year trip to Clock Town?" he asked as he took a bite of his steak.

"Yes father, the last few week of classes we go to Clock Town for the festival of time." Zelda answered politely. She seemed to smile as she took a sip of her water.

"So Mr. Greene you must know the legend about how the hero of time saved Clock Town from the evil Majora's Mask right?" he asked again, he was really trying to weed Link out.

"Yes sir" he responded as a soft tune started to play from the stage. "If you don't mind I think I'm going to dance with my date" he said as he swept Zelda out of her seat and into the dance stage.

A soft music filled the room as Link had his hands on Zelda's waist and Zelda's hands wrapped around Links neck.

_Oh, oh..._  
_It's only a matter of time_

The roads are wrapped around your waist  
They lead me place to place  
I take trips from hip to hip  
In fact, I've made a career of it  
I always thought the left was your strongest side  
But when it comes to you, I can't decide

"You were pretty good you tricked my father three times in one night, so what now Mr. Hero?" Zelda asked as she stared into Link's eyes.

_I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time._

"Well first thing first mind telling me how you knew my fake name that I used when I was a kid?" Link asked back as he stared back into her eyes.

_Oh, oh..._

Like the climate  
You never know what weather you'll get  
No denying you're the habit that I can't quit  
It's only a matter of, mine.

"No idea, I guess its fate that you got here isn't it?" she answered with a soft smile on her face.

_I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.  
It's only a matter of time._

"Maybe it is fate but I have a question you never explained why you asked me to the ball when a legion of handsome football players would go with you" he asked causing her to blush madly.

_You're tainted, I'm shaking  
I hope you turn around in time  
Tide's changing, I'm waiting  
You and I are one of a kind  
(You're changing)  
I've been a both of our fears  
Over my sore ears  
I still can't pick my favorite place  
(don't make me)  
The contour of your lips,  
They match your continents  
And I still love the way that you taste_

"I don't know you tell me" she answered as she moved her lips closer to his as he did also.

_I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
(stay alive)  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.  
(only a matter of time)  
It's only a matter of time_

As they moved their lips closer to each other they could feel each other's breath on their lips. As soon as they were a millimeter away from each other's lips something unexpected happened neither of them could predict. An explosion could be heard at the doors, they flew off their hinges. A familiar man walked through where the doors once stood. Link and Zelda didn't move even when everyone in the room started screaming and running away in fear.

"You have to be kidding me…" Link commented quietly to Zelda whose lips were only a millimeter away from his.

"Looks like you're going to have to save us again Mr. Hero" she said as she slowly moved her lips away from Link's. Zelda and Link broke their grip of each other and Link turned away as Zelda slowly made her away from Link.

"Deity you jerk how many times do you have to piss me off in a month!" he yelled at the boy who was standing where the doors once stood.

"Every day that you are happy is a day I must ruin" he answered as he slowly made his way down the stairs that were now covered in a thick layer of dirt and ash.

Link threw his blazer on the floor so it wouldn't get ruined in the upcoming fight. "Burn in hell" he yelled as he threw his fist into Deity's face. His nose broke as soon as Link's fist touched it. Deity punched Link in the chest right were his scar was; his white shirt now had blood on it. Link countered with a punch to gut causing Deity to kneel over. Deity kicked Link in chest causing him to yelp out in pain; his shirt now looked a deep red. Link grabbed his chest knowing his scar had opened up; he fell to the floor in pain.

They looked each other in the eyes each huffing and puffing, each taking their share in injuries, and both covered in blood. "I guess this where this battle ends dear _brother_" he said smiling.

"You're no _brother_ of mine, you betrayed all of us that day" Link responded grinding his teeth.

"Still angry about that? Look closer _brother _we're both on the ground bleeding the same blood, welcome to hell" he answered, and with that Deity hit the ground. In less than a second Link hit the ground too. They both were unconscious and both of them had a member of the Hyrule family running toward them, the only difference was one was a man and the other was a familiar blond haired girl.

"Link, Link, wake up!" Zelda shouted as she shook her friend. Her father sneered at them both, their secret was exposed but right now Zelda didn't care she only cared about him on the floor bleeding.

No medal would be awarded to Link for bravery, no recognition, no nothing he would be still be considered trash. The only difference between this time and the last time were two things, the first being Zelda was beside Link, the second was that they had just started a war between the giants.

--

OoOoOoOo next chapter will be up around Wedsday or maybe before? Almost forgot I do not own Time By Cute is what we aim for.


	14. 78: Fearless and Forgotten

Sorry its so late, Midterms had their hold on me. I'm not sure if you've ever taken a Midterm with a broken arm but its not easy. The teachers made me recite my essay's to them, not fun. Well here' the next chapter and sorry its so late.

--

A faint beeping could be heard echoing across the white walls of the local hospital. A blond haired boy was lying in a bed, his bandages stained with a light layer of blood that could be faintly seen from the doorway. A machine was beeping as lines went up and down signaling he was alive but just barely another attack like the one he had taken and he would have been dead. Zelda was sitting on the nearest chair that just happened to be right next to Link's bed. Mikau, Darmani, Dark, and Vin had all ran in an hour ago after they had heard what had happened; it took a lot of convincing from Dark for Darmani not to kill Deity in his bed. Link's eyes tickled open; they were bright red along with a bruise that was forming around his right eye. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was Zelda, she was clutching Link's jacket and her eyes seemed red and puffy probably from crying. Before he could say anything, a voice interrupted him. "Good Morning Mr. Hero, you seem to have a knack for saving people" the voice commented. Link immediately looked to where the voice was coming from; Zelda's father emerged from the shadows. The next thing he thought about was how badly Dark was going to get hurt for telling the entire town his nickname.

"Don't be alarmed" he said as he raised his hands to Link who moved his body up so he could face the man he hated in the eyes. "I've come to talk to you about something"

"I don't think I caught your name… sir" he lied trying not to make Zelda's father alarmed, hoping that he hadn't figured out who he was.

"My apologies, my name is Luke Hyrule the mayor of this fine town" Zelda's father replied with a grin the size of his ego. Link gritted his teeth when he said fine knowing that this town wasn't even close to fine, it was straight from hell. "Now back to business, I would like to make an offer that you can't refuse" he said smiling.

"What would that be?" Link barked at him hoping he would take the hint and leave.

"Your only chance for a better life" he responded smiling. Link gulped knowing that this was going to a very bad argument. "A one-way ticket to Majesty High, a spot on the police force when you graduate from Majesty High and a bigger house for you and your brother, and all you have to do to get it is one small favor" he explained as he moved closer to Link.

"What would that be?" he asked somewhat considering what Zelda's father was offering him, but knowing him he knew what his response was going to be.

"Stay away from my daughter" he answered immediately. Link rolled his eyes he knew Zelda's father was going to say that. "Simple, yes? A better life and all you have to do is stay away from my precious little daughter. Can you really turn down that offer?"

"Yes, yes I can" Link answered causing Mr. Hyrule to snarl in anger.

"I didn't want to do this but…" he barked as he pulled out a thin black cell phone. "One call and your friend Mikau's band is done, I can make it so they'll never be able to play another gig again. Another call and Darmani goes away for ten years for assaulting a police officer. One more call and Dark is sent away to live in Clock town, can you turn down the offer now?" he grinned as he flipped his cell phone open.

Link froze. He could give up his life for Zelda but could he really give up his friends and his brother's? "Your worse than scum, don't you dare bring my friends into our fight!" Link shouted at Mr. Hyrule who just smiled.

"This is life Mr. Kuroki, life has no rules and a general has no remorse" he grinned which just made Link's stomach turn in disgust.

Link rose from his bed and slowly made his way over to Mr. Hyrule. "Just so you know my army is better than yours, mine would go to hell and back for me can you say the same?" Link whispered in Mr. Hyrule's right ear. He slowly made his way over to the door and walked out.

"This is war then Mr. Kuroki! You're up against an army of thousands and all you have is four friends what do you think you can do?" he shouted a Link. Link stopped and turned about face so he could look him in the eyes.

"I can fight" he replied calmly. Link then made his way out of the room not wanting to stay in the room any longer he couldn't stand Mr. Hyrule.

Luke scowled at Link then he too made his way out of the room leaving his daughter their still clutching Link's jacket. He made his way down the hallway until he arrived in front of a room that was guarded by two men in police suits. "Move" he commanded to the guards who simply did what he said. Mr. Hyrule opened the door and was greeted with a familiar boy wearing a scowl. "You said you would make Link never want to see Zelda again!" he shouted at the boy who simply smiled.

"Link is stronger than he was when we were kids, he also has nothing more to lose" the boy explained to the man.

"What do you need to get rid of him and the punks once and for all so I can finally have the town I dreamed of?" the asked the boy who continued to smile.

"I can handle everything just help me get out of here" the boy answered as he started to get dressed in casual clothing instead of his prisoner outfit.

"Not until you tell me how you're going to deal with Link and his punks, I'm not dealing with your shit anymore" Mr. Hyrule barked at the boy who was now putting on his shirt.

"Simple, I'm going to start a war" the boy replied with a grin on his face. "When Link and his friends go to Clock Town things will happen. He'll start the war, your town will split and the punks will go to Clock Town then fun happens"

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" Mr. Hyrule asked happily but at the same time worried.

The boy took an apple from his tray and held it in his hands. "They'll be wiped out" he replied as he crushed the apple in his hands making it apple sauce. "Not even Link can stop a war between the four tribes, in their rage Clock Town will be destroyed and so will the punks. Happy?"

"Yes I am, but how are you going to get the four tribes to wage a war? The hero of time made them all sign a treaty after the last Clock Town incident. There's no way you'll be able to start a war" he replied which just make the boy sigh knowing he was going to have to explain everything to this man.

"Leave the details to me, and just worry about your town and your daughter. Now how am I going to get out of here? Last time I checked their were guards outside" the boy said, he was now fully dressed in casual clothing.

"In five minutes the guards will change shifts, you have ten minutes to get out of here. Now if you please Deity, I must go don't mess this up again" Mr. Hyrule commented then left the room. Deity smiled and fell on his bed with a grin only the evilest person could wear. He laughed knowing that Link was never going to find a way out of the mess he was planning.

The war was about to begin.

--

Dun dun dun? The next chapter will be up by Sunday, I have Monday for Midterm reviews so maybe the next couple chapters will be up really soon. But who knows. the next chapter will be up by Sunday.


	15. 64: The Endless Dream

I'd just like to say I'm not dead. Sorry for the really long update but i've been going through some rough times in school, (high school sucks). But I'm back, no more writers block either. So without anymore delay here's the next chapter.

--

_"How has it come to this?"_

**"Isn't it simple dear brother? We put our trust in the wrong people. We should have just sent Chronos's puppet like we did last time"**

_"And cause another disaster? Worse things can happen then a moon colliding with a town"_

**"That wasn't our fault brother; we couldn't have known what he was going to do"**

_"It's still our fault; we need to make sure we can stop it again"_

**"It'll take a lot for the pact to be broken, darkness can't fool us anymore"**

_"Darkness already has a knight brother, and a king. All we have are four pawns, how do expect us to beat a king with an army of millions?"_

**"It's not our job to find a way to beat them; our pawns will do that for us. All we need to do is supply them with a reason to be fighting. Think about it this way brother, we have more than 3 days this time"**

_"Well you do have a point, but when they arrive it might be already too late. We need to supply them with time, maybe manipulate the pawns a little?"_

**"How much time do you think they will need?"**

_"How much time you do you think we can give them?"_

**"The main pawn has serious injuries; he'll be out for a good two weeks. But after that we send him to his battlefield and let the war begin"**

_"Our war, I hope this is our last mistake brother. I'm not sure how many more times we can tempt fate with our countless mistakes"_

**"We can fight brother; we can fight until our last breath has been taken from us as we fight for our life"**

_"Maybe your right, and maybe this time we'll get a happy ending"_

**"And the last one wasn't?"**

_"For us it was, but not for the pawn"_

**"The pawn was happy in the end; he gained many friends after all"**

_"Happy is loosely defined dear brother, let's just hope this time we all can get our deepest wishes"_

--

Link could be seen from his bed with his face being squashed by his pillow as his right hand hung over the edge of his bed. Snoring could be heard from every part of the city. The boy had bandages wrapped around his chest with some blood seeping through them. The room looked like it was falling apart as every so often a piece of the ceiling would fall to the ground. Suddenly, a sharp ringing sound pierced the semi-quite atmosphere like a knife cutting through butter. Link immediately threw the pillow that his face was being squished by right at the source of the sound hoping it was going to stop-it didn't. Link groaned but slowly made his way over to the sound hoping he was going to be able to stop it. HE slowly picked up the bright red phone and slowly groaned into it "Hello Link speaking"

"Hey Mr. Hero, did you hear the news?" the voice asked.

"Dark I'm going to kill you if it's not past ten, and what can be some important that you had to wake me up when I'm supposed to be resting?" Link asked bitterly.

"You've been resting for two weeks Link; I think you've had enough rest. Get your sorry ass out of bed" said Dark happily.

"What did you call to say Dark? I'm not in the mood to argue with you" said Link with frustration in his voice.

"We're going to Clock Town!" Dark exclaimed happily.

"I already knew that, if that's really what you called to say you won't be going to Clock Town anytime soon" said Link bitterly; it was obvious he was getting angry at nothing.

"We're going in two days genius, the school moved up the trip" Dark explained.

"Two Days?! What the hell! Why did they move up the trip?" Link shouted through the phone.

"No idea, Darmani thought it had something to do with all the recent activities and Deity. Anyway I'll be over in an hour to help you pack for the trip" said Dark quickly. Link hung up the phone then collapsed onto his bed wondering why the date was changed so suddenly. As soon as Link's body hit the bed he was asleep, something about loud conversations and a cut up your chest makes you sleepy; who knew. The clock was ticking and the house was silent all was quite in the household, one of the last days before a war would begin taking all the serenity with it. No one would be able to see it coming and only one person would be able to stop it.

"Link! Wake up! Get your ass out of bed!" Dark screamed at him as he shook his entire body. Link grunted, he then rolled over but seemed to forget that he was on the edge of his bed. He hit the ground with a large 'Thump'.

"Dark?" said Link quietly as he rolled his body over so he could look Dark in the eyes.

"Yes Mr. Hero?" said Dark arrogantly as he looked into Link's eyes.

"I hate you" Link commented half-joking half-serious. Dark smiled at Link knowing he was joking.

"Come on Mr. Hero, we have to pack your stuff" said Dark loudly as he pulled his friend up off the ground. Link sighed then grabbed a dark green suitcase out of his closet. The suitcase was worn and torn with use and the color seemed to be fading. Link carefully opened it not sure what was going to come out of it, his friends had a really bad sense of humor. Expecting to see a rat jump out of the suitcase he fell to the ground the moment the suitcase was fully opened. After waiting a few seconds he sighed in relief his friends had spared him…this time at least. He slowly examined the inside of his suitcase hoping there wasn't a dead animal in there. A dull, worn, and torn photo laid in the suitcase, the picture was of five kids all wearing different masks; Link, Dark, Darmani, Mikau, Deity were all in the picture. In the corner of the picture was a person except the picture was ripped there making it impossible to tell who it was.

"That was before he left wasn't it Link?" Dark asked quietly as he looked at the picture over Link's shoulder.

"Yea…it was…" Link responded softly as he continued to look at the picture.

"We should have done something Link, we shouldn't have just turned our backs on him" Dark responded as his eyes seemed to start to water.

"We couldn't have done anything Dark, Darmani was on his second offence, Mikau just started touring with his band, I had Vin, and you were in jail that night. We couldn't do anything Dark you know that" Link responded sharply as he rose from the ground.

"We should have tried anyway! He would have done the same for us!" Dark shouted at Link who just lowered his head in response. "We shouldn't have let them take him away Link! You weren't there when he was shouting and crying out for help!"

"Dark…you know as well as I do if we had done anything to try and stop them from taking him we would have been sent to Gerudo Valley along with him. We couldn't do anything" Link explained but Dark didn't listen to any of it he just stared at the floor.

"Link…promise me that if Deity is in that position again we'll do everything to help him" Dark asked quietly as he continued to look at the floor.

"I promise Dark, now we should get back to packing before we forget" said Link fairly quickly hoping all the sadness in the room would go away.

The day continued on but the sadness still lingered in the air like a foul odor that wouldn't go away. Everything was about to change for the** better** and for the _worse_.

--

Foreshadowing much? The next chapter will be up by Sunday, spring break rules.


	16. 62: Highway to Hell

I'd just like to say for everyone to see: I'M ON TIME! I made my deadline, I made my dead line no more waiting. Ok sorry for that heres the next chapter.

--

Two days had passed since Link had been told the trip had been moved up, ever since then he had been staring at the picture he had found in his suitcase trying to decipher you the person in the picture was. His eyes were red from little to none sleep he had in the past two days. All his energy was spent on trying to figure out who or what that shape in the side of the picture was. The clock in his room shone brightly as the green numbers showed the time which was 3:52 a.m. Link was on his bed staring at the roof wondering about everything he had gone through in the past thirty-eight days, and what he was going to go through in the remaining sixty-two days. He was expecting to wake up any moment from this dream, laying in his bed without having talked to Zelda. He kept staring at the roof wondering what would happen when he arrived in Clock Town. He rose from his bed then put on a black sweatshirt and boxing shorts.

He slowly tip-toed down the stairs not wanting to wake up Vin from his peaceful sleep, he inched the door open then slowly sneaked out of the house. As soon as he left his house he sprinted off in a direction, he had no idea where he was running to or where he was going to end up. All he knew was he needed to keep running, the streets were quiet like a hallow meadow or the shining blue ocean. No lights were on and no one was in the streets, it was just Link and his huffs and puffs. Soon he reached the neutral part of town, where punks and preps could both live without being attack by the other. He ran into the park in the middle of the area and stopped, he looked at the stars in dark night sky hoping to one day be one of them. They were so quiet, so peaceful, and most important they were all the same; millions and millions of stars all living in harmony. He wondered why the punks and preps couldn't do this, after all that humanity had done why couldn't they live in peace with each other? He moved toward one of the many trees in the park and fell down onto hoping for a moment's peace. He stared at the sky one more time and just sat there not wanting to move or lose this perfect moment from his mind. He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, he waited until the sun was just kissing the remains of night sky before he headed back home ready for his long trip to Clock Town. Link hurried back to his house hoping he could take a shower before Dark would be pounding on his door with his suitcase in hand. He wasn't so lucky for as soon as he reached his house he saw all of his friends waiting in front of his house with their suitcases in hand.

"Look it's the man of the hour!" Dark joked as Link approached them with sweat running down his face. Link sighed; his friends had only got to his house 3 hours early. "Been slaying Dragons I see?"

"Why are you guys here so early?" Link asked as he stopped in front of them hoping to catch his breath.

"We're not early at all" Mikau responded as he plucked a string on his bass guitar which just happened to be shaped like a bone fish. "It's you who is late"

"Its 4:30 you guys said you'd be here at 7 a.m. That's a three hour difference I believe" Link responded with a smug look on his face showing his victory in the argument.

"Truth is we planned on putting amps right next to your ears and waking you up with them. We didn't expect you to be running at this god-awful hour, can you for once let us prank you?" Darmani explained as he ate potato chips. From the look of his bag, half of it consisted of food for the trip.

"No Darmani I can't since the last time I did I woke up with half an eyebrow" Link answered as he opened the door to his and Vin's house. As soon as they enter the house they turned on the lights waking up Vin instantly.

"Turn the damn lights off! I'm trying to sleep here!" Vin shouted from his room on the second floor. They all obeyed and turned off the lights immediately.

"I swear I'm more scared of Vin the Deity" said Dark as they all took seats on Link's couch in the darkness. Neither of them had the guts to turn on the TV and risk facing the wrath of Vin, so they ended up talking for three hours about nothing. Darmani had tried to get them to talk about football but since none of them played it wasn't a very good topic. The only sports any of them did was boxing, from an early age they had all learned the cardinal rule of Hyrule; Only the strong survive. Before long the sun rose and a _new day was born_, they all gathered their bags, said their goodbyes to Vin and headed toward the bus that would be taking fifty students to Clock Town.

After ten minutes of walking and cursing when someone dropped their suitcase on their feet, which happened a lot, they arrived to where the bus would be arriving to take them to Clock Town. The bus looked as if you could live in it; it had two floors that seemed to have beds on one floor and seats on another. A man approached them dressed in a black suit, red tie and a hat only a limo driver would wear.

"May I take your bags, sirs?" he asked in a polite manner, he definitely didn't know they were punks or was just told not to insult them. They all threw their bags in the bus knowing full well the man wouldn't be able to hold them; he barely looked like he could bench two pounds. They all got on the bus and took their seats on the second floor in the very back not wanting to cause another war in the same month. Dark put in his iPod soon after they all took their seats. As soon as they heard what song he was listening to they could tell it was Quatre Demons, they didn't have the heart to tell them they were no longer in style. Soon kids started to file into the bus with happy smiles and joyful expressions, even Zelda gave Link a small smile when they locked eyes. Before long the bus started up and they began their long journey toward Clock Town where the devil itself was waiting for them with an army by his side. This was the last day of happiness for them for a very long time; this was the very last day the sun would shine for them.

--

Mhm, next chapter up by Saturday. Oh ya everyone go check out the paragraph on my profile and tell me what you think about it. Till saturday peace.


	17. 61: Darmani's Personal Hell

Well isn't this special? I'm four days early. Well the truth is I can't write the next chapter after this one until I figure something out. But more to do with that at the end of the chapter. Ok here's the next chapter which is the longest and best one i've written so far.

**--**

**"I'm on the Highway to Hell!"** Dark shouted out as he blasted his music to a point where everyone in the last five rows of the bus could hear it. Darmani started to twitch from Dark's constant yelling different music lyrics. **"Don't stop me now! I'm on the Highway to Hell!"**

"Dark shut the hell up! If you sing one more lyric I'm going to hurt you so badly you'll wish the moon had crashed on you!" Darmani shouted at him in anger. His face was red, his eyes were twitching, and his fists were clenched. Now is usually when people who pissed off Darmani go find a nice hole to hide in.

"Darmani B. Goode?" Dark asked with an innocent look on his face, it was the wrong thing to say. Without a word, Darmani picked up Dark and shoved him into the nearest thing he could; it was a bathroom with someone in it. A girl screamed and then there was the distinct sound of a hand colliding with skin, the sound was heard five times before Dark came out of the bathroom red faced. Darmani took his seat with a look of triumph on his face.

"Darmani B. Goode my ass" he said happily as Dark collapsed into his seat looking as if a truck had run him over twice. Mikau and Link both sighed. They had been in the bus for little over twelve hours and they still had little less then fourteen hours left in their journey. Darmani was out of food as most of it landed in different people's hairs and over the seats in front of them. They were getting bored and irritated quickly; Darmani had already threatened two people in the past hour Dark excluded. Mikau had stopped playing his bass around hour three as his fingers looked as if they had been put in a meat grinder and came out of the other side.

"Can I sing please Darmani? There's nothing else to do unless we all gather around Link and make him tell us stories" Dark joked, It was stupid to joke with a pissed off Darmani. Darmani picked him up and put him back into bathroom and locked the door. He then sat down annoyed, they were all irritated and annoyed a long trip can do that to you.

"Students! I need to discuss a matter with you please take out all you're My-Pods and NP2's and listen" a teacher announced to all of the students on the bus. Mikau and Link couldn't help but laugh at the teacher's useless knowledge of teenagers. "Mr. Kuroki laughing already? The jokes haven't even started yet. Don't worry I'm not in charge of your group" he hissed at Link with a look of disgust on his face. Link burped back at him showing no respect to him. "Mr. Ingo will explain it; I'm not in the mood to listen to punks." With that he fell into a chair as another teacher rose from his, Mr. Ingo was on the trip. Link gulped knowing Mr. Ingo wasn't going to take anything from Link or his friends.

"You will be divided into five groups, each group will spend one week in one of the five areas. After one week you will head to another area to spend a week there, you will spend one week in each area after the fifth week we will be leaving. The final day of our trip we will spend in Clock Town to enjoy the Festival of Time. The groups will be announced after we arrive in Clock Town, also the beds are ready downstairs for those who want to go to sleep. Boys on the right side and girls on the left side, if you go into the other side you will be sent home. Any questions?" Mr. Ingo explained as he clutched a clipboard in his hands.

"What happens if we hate our group?" a random punk yelled out.

"Then you suck it up and deal with them, the groups will contain both punks and preps. If you get into a fight you will spend five days in the Clock Town Jail or work for five days in the mayor's office. Think about the consequences before you throw a punch. Any more questions?" Mr. Ingo explained, Link was already wondering how Darmani had got away with locking Dark in the bathroom.

"Where are we staying?" another person yelled out.

"In the five areas, Clock Town, Southern Swamp, Northern Mountain, Western Ocean, and Eastern Canyon. Any more questions?" Mr. Ingo answered again; it was obvious he wanted to sit back down.

"Is it true that there's a bomb shop in Clock Town?" Darmani asked trying to hide a devious smile.

"The shop has your picture Darmani; they've been told not to let you in" Mr. Ingo answered as a disappointed Darmani slumped into his seat. "Any more questions?"

"Are we going to see the Indigo-Go's play at Zora Hall?" a girl shouted out, Link knew her she was a fan of them.

"We're staying at Zora Hall while they'll be there so most likely, yes. Any more questions?" Mr. Ingo asked as multiple girls let out shouts of joy at their recent discovery.

No one had anything else to say, Mr. Ingo smiled then sat back down and started to read his book. Link rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed guys; I'm really not in the mood to deal with anyone else. Wake me up around ten or so" Mikau addressed as he rose from his seat and moved toward the first floor where the beds were. Darmani and Link said goodnight then went back to doing nothing, they had both forgotten that Dark was still locked in the bathroom.

"I should head to bed too. Don't wake me up before we get there or you'll suffer a fate worse than Dark did" Darmani threatened as he followed Mikau into the bed area. Link immediately remembered Dark was locked in the bathroom and unlocked it quickly, Dark tumbled out looking as if he lived through a world war.

"Took you long enough" Dark commented as he brushed his clothes off. Link rolled his eyes.

"You were lucky I chose to open the door at all" Link snapped back, the long trip was getting to him. Dark fell into his chair and closed his eyes, Link raised an eyebrow wondering why he didn't just go to bed if he was tired. "Why don't you just go to bed if you're tired?"

"Just wait a minute" Dark responded with his eyes still closed.

"Stop making so much damn noise you ignorant fools!" Darmani shouted with immense anger in his voice. Shouts and screams could be heard from the first floor some sounded like girls while others sounded like curses turned into screams.

"That's why, the only one Darmani wouldn't kill right now is Mikau. The others are just walking targets. I'm going to fall asleep here, look Zelda's still up here. Go make lovey lovey Mr. Hero" Dark joked as they looked toward Zelda. Link took his suggestion and moved toward Zelda who was sitting alone as all of her friends decided to go to sleep.

Link took a deep breath and moved closer to Zelda. "Hey Zelda, enjoying the trip?" Link asked.

Zelda moved her head up from her magazine to look at Link. She smiled. "Define enjoying, so far everyone's at each other's throats" Zelda answered as she folded the top corner of her magazine down.

"It could be worse, we could be having to deal with Darmani right now" Link stated which made Zelda let out a small giggle. Zelda put her magazine down on her lap giving Link her full attention.

"Well I guess you have a point, what do you think Clock Town will be like?" she asked with a small sparkle in her eyes.

"My guess is that it'll be like Hyrule, but with a huge clock tower in the middle of the city" Link explained, he had just given her the description out of the tour guide.

"That was description out of the tour book Link" she responded trying to hide her laughter. "I hope we get-"she cut herself off. "To stay at the Western Ocean first" she continued trying to hide her blush. Link raised an eyebrow wondering what she was really going to say but shook it off quickly.

"Me too, I love the beach especially all the water sports. Surfing is my favorite though, have you ever tried to surf Zelda?" Link asked hoping she would say 'no'.

"No but I really want to my father thinks I would get hurt though so I've never had the chance too" she explained with a sad look on her face.

"Well then I'm just going to have to teach you then" Link proclaimed trying to hide his immense joy that he would have a chance to spend time with Zelda.

She smiled. "Ok, but that's only if were in the same group. Hey Link can ask you a favor?" she asked while her face started to turn red. Link nodded in response knowing whatever the favor was he was going to agree to it.

"Can you stay with me for the night? I'm scared of the dark…" she asked, her face now even brighter then freshly picked tomato. Link would have never thought that Zelda was scared of the dark but shook it off quickly knowing everyone was scared of something.

"Sure" he answered with a smile. She smiled back as Link sat in the seat next to him. Zelda put her head on Link's shoulder and closed her eyes. Link's heart was beating faster than a car going a hundred miles an hour, he was also brighter then Zelda had been when he asked him to sleep next to her. The only think on Link's mind was how peaceful and beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. Link wanted his moment to last forever. "Goodnight Zelda" he said softly not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

"Goodnight Link" she said softer then a butterfly's wing flapping. Link closed his eyes and put his head back. He was smiling, the first time for a long time. This moment would be in his memory for a long time; it would be the thing that would drive him in his darkest hours. They both faded off into a deep sleep with dreams of adventures fluttering through their head along with adventures of each other lingering in the background. They remained this way until ten a.m. in the morning where Link was woken up by an annoying voice.

"Do you think we should wake up the love birds?" the voice said. Link grunted knowing it was one of his friends. "I think its awake Dark go poke it" the voice commanded.

"No, you do it. I've already been shoved in a bathroom and slapped five; I don't want any more bodily harm done to me on his bus trip. Link would kill us if we woke him up when Zelda was sleeping on him" Dark explained to the voice.

"Do it or I'll get Darmani to make you do it" the voice commanded. Link figured it out quickly the voice was Mikau.

"Dark you touch me, I break your finger" Link grunted out trying not to wake up the sleeping beauty. Link opened his eyes and saw Dark and Mikau standing over him with smiles on their faces. "Can't you just let me sleep?"

"Were going to be there soon so we decided to wake up the love birds" Mikau explained in a smug tone of voice. Link grunted causing Zelda to move her head a little.

"Hey Zelda wake up were going to be there soon" said Link softly as he shook her a little just trying to wake her up. Dark and Mikau rolled their eyes and went back to their seats with wearing looks of triumph.

"How long is soon?" she asked softly as her eyes were still closed and it didn't look as if she wanted to move.

"Two hours" he answered as he looked at the nearest clock.

She sighed and moved her head a little. "Is anyone up yet?" she asked a little louder than last time.

"Just two of my idiot friends" Link answered which made Zelda let out a small giggle.

She opened her eyes and slowly moved her head off of Link's shoulder. "Well I better go change my cloths and put my stuffs on" she stated as she rose from her seat and bed. Link wanted to shout out 'You look good without your stuffs' but decided against it. "Bye Link and thanks." With that she went downstairs into the bed area. Link sighed and rose from his seat, he was going to show his friends how much he wanted to 'thank' them for waking him up.

Two hours later Darmani lazily walked up the stairs and went over to Link who was lazily sitting in his chair. Darmani raised an eyebrow when he saw Link sitting alone without Dark or Mikau nearby. "Link where are Dark and Mikau?" Darmani asked as he took his seat. Link smiled and nudged his head toward the bathroom. Darmani opened the bathroom door and Dark and Mikau came tumbling out when he opened it. "Link, why did you lock them in the bathroom?" Darmani asked with a surprised look on his face. Dark and Mikau took their seats without saying a word.

"They know what they did" Link answered with a smile on his face. Before Darmani could respond he was interrupted by Mr. Ingo.

"Students we are arriving in Clock Town as we speak. Please get ready for our arrival; we will announce the groups as we get off" Mr. Ingo announced with a smile on his face. Everyone shouted in joy and rose from their seats ready to get off the bus. One by one everyone got off the bus and acquired their suitcases. After everyone had got their suitcases they all circled around Mr. Ingo who had a clipboard in his hands. Link couldn't help but smiling at Zelda's two bright pink suitcases, they seemed bigger then she was. "Ok students I'm only going to announce my group so will the following people please come over to my side: Dark, Darmani, Anju, Kafei, Cremia, Mikau, Romani, Link, Zelda-" Link wanted to scream 'hell yeah' in response to the group but hid it in with all his power. "And Rito."

"You have to be kidding me" Link said softly trying to avoid making everyone look at him. Rito was possibly the worst person to be in the group with him and Zelda. She was obsessed with Link; she once stalked him to his house where Darmani ran her out before she could do any harm. Everyone in the group moved toward Mr. Ingo, Link already knew what Rito was thinking which was 'How can I torture Link on his trip?' "Ok everyone, we're going to spend most of today in Clock Town then we're going take a bus to where we'll be spending our first part of the trip in"

"Where are we going first anyway?" Anju asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"We teachers haven't decided yet whose group is going where but we'll have decided by dinner. So you may leave your bags here, everyone return when the clock chimes five times alright?" Mr. Ingo explained as he moved toward the bus to get some sleep. Everyone in the group dispersed into different directions leaving only Darmani, Dark, Mikau, and Link standing there with strange looks on their face.

"So what should we do for the next five hours?" Mikau asked as they entered Clock Town through the western gate.

"I'm going to bomb shop, I going to see if there are any holes in the wall or secret areas" Darmani stated as he ran toward the bomb shop.

"What we do if Darmani actually got bombs?" Dark asked with a sacred look on his face.

"Run" Link answered skimpily. "So what should we do?"

"Let's just look at the sites we don't want to do all the cool stuff today then be bored when we spend a week here" Mikau stated, everyone agreed and they went off to look at all the sites. In the five hours they saw the bomb shop, where Darmani had just been kicked out of, town hall, the inn, the bank where the hero of time had stores his money, the laundry pool which had been turned into a mini water park, all the local shops, the entrance to the Fairy's fountain which was now blocked off, and the Clock Tower.

As Link passed the Clock Tower he couldn't help but twitch for some strange reason. "So the_ hero is born from violence and blood_ after all" a voice stated from nowhere. Link turned around but didn't see anyone around him besides Dark and Mikau who were talking to one of the builders. "Will you save us?" the voice asked. Link didn't know what to do he could hear the voice but no one else could. "Come and save us hero"

"Link what's wrong?" Dark asked with a vanilla ice cream cone in his hand. Mikau was next to him.

Link shook off the voice quickly and responded with "Nothing just spaced out for a minute, we should head back, Mr. Ingo should be announcing where we're going soon." They all agreed and hurried over to the bus near the western gate. When they arrived they noticed everyone was already there waiting for them.

"Glad you could join us" Mr. Ingo joked as he saw the three boys join them in the group. "Well now that everyone's here, I can announce where we will be staying for the first week. We will be staying at…"

--

Well arn't I evil? At the beginning of the chapter I had said I couldn't write the next chapter until I figured something out. And you probably guess what that is. So I've decided to let everyone choose where they're going to stay at first. So click the special little button below and choose were you want them to go. What I need to do next can be done anywhere so thats why i'm letting everyone decide. The only place that can't be voted for is Clock Town, that place has to be in a certain order =) So vote! Ok i'll stop counting votes on Saturday so vote because I really don't want to have to pick between the four areas since I have to play the game to figure out what they look like. After I stop counting I'll update the chapter on Sunday-Monday at the latest. Ok so till then peace, remember to vote.


	18. 61 part 2: Deal with The Devil

Sorry im so late but i've been really busy. But really who starts Football practice in February? Really February! God my coaches are crazy but anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

--

"Northern Mountains!" Mr. Ingo exclaimed in joy as he read off the piece of paper that was attached to his clipboard.

"Snowboarding!" Dark also exclaimed as he raised his right hand in happiness.

"Hot Springs!" Zelda squealed making Link blush very lightly.

"Gorons!" Mikau yelled out as he took out his bass and played a G sharp.

"Bigger Bombs!" Darmani yelled out as he gave a fist pump. Everyone in the group looked at him with strange expressions on their faces.

"Darmani I'm keeping you away from all of the bomb shops once we get there" Mr. Ingo commented with his head down. Link laughed knowing Darmani would find a way to get past Mr. Ingo. "Well everyone we should get going, grab your bags and we'll be off" he stated as he threw a brown duffel bag over his shoulders.

"Wait we have to carry our bags their?" Zelda asked slightly horrified at the idea of carrying two gigantic bags up a mountain.

"Yes you have you carry them yourself; the bus left an hour ago with the people that were heading off toward Eastern Canyon. So let's go Zelda we have places to be by midnight" he said happily. Zelda groaned knowing she was going to need a long soak in the hot springs after this. Link took this as a gift and quickly moved over to Zelda.

"Zelda do you want some help with your bags?" Link asked as he threw his own green duffel bag over his right shoulder. Mikau had to laugh knowing what would be waiting for them once they reached the mountain.

"Sure! I'm not sure how I was going to get these bags up a mountain anyway" she commented as Link took one of her humongous pink bags from her. When Link picked it up it felt like a ton literally. Zelda smiled as Link moved the back toward the mountain; Link could already tell this was going to a pain carrying the bag up the mountain. In an hour Link was trying to hide his pain from carrying two big bags up a huge slope. Soon Link got a sight of the mountain; he almost had a heart attack at the very sight of it. They all made their way up slippery slopes that would take them to the Mountain Smithy then eventually the Goron Shrine were they would stay for the remainder of the trip to the mountains. They went past the Mountain Smithy where Dark was forcibly dragged away from as was Mikau when they passed the Goron Graveyard. Every so often a girl would cry out saying it was 'too cold' or 'my feet hurt' but they all pressed on anyway hoping to get to the Goron Shrine before midnight. They passed the Goron Racetrack that was currently closed for the time being. Soon they were in sight of the Goron Shrine, everyone cheered and raced toward the front door ready to feast like kings. Link on the other hand was forced to drag both bags down the hill and toward the Shrine. Link arrived five minutes later then everyone else but the door didn't seem to be open for unknown reasons.

"Open the door we're freezing out here!" Mr. Ingo roared as he pounded his fists against the door hoping to get a hold of someone inside the Goron Shrine.

"Get the door guard to open the door for you, we can't be too careful these days!" a voice roared back from inside of the Shrine.

"He's not out here! We'll freeze before we can find him!" Mr. Ingo roared back with immense anger in his voice.

"Then get to it!" the voice shouted back. Mr. Ingo turned to face Link immediately after the voice shouted back at them.

"Link find him before we freeze to death, got it?" Mr. Ingo grunted to Link who was happy to ditch the bags he had been carrying for the entire trip. Link sprinted off as Dark ran after him not wanting to be alone in the middle of the mountain.

"Where do you think this guy could be Link?" Dark asked as they stood on one of the mini islands near the Goron Racetrack. Link shrugged as the harsh winds blew against his and Dark's body. Dark shuddered, he hated the cold.

"Let's try the Mountain Smithy, it's the warmest place besides the Goron Shrine around here" Link stated as they sprinted off towards the Mountain Smithy. In less than a minute they were in front of the Mountain Smithy. The Mountain Smithy was a big concrete building with doors that looked thicker then Link's head. A chimney spitted out puffs of smoke signaling the building was going to be very warm. Link knocked on the door as loud as he could hoping someone would hear him.

"Who's out there?" a man asked through the door as he opened it up a little just enough to see Link's and Dark's faces.

Link and Dark could just barely see his face; the man was short and skinny with short black hair that was covered with a white hat. The man was wearing a blue leotard with matching blue pointy shoes. If Link and Dark weren't freezing their butts off they would have laughed at him but the decided against it. "We're looking for the Goron Gate Guard, have you seen him?" Dark asked before Link could answer the man's question.

"Yes but you haven't answered my question yet boy" the man replied in a smug voice, it was obvious he knew he was in power in this situation.

"My names Link and this is my friend Dark, we're looking for the Gate Guard so our friends can enter the Goron Shrine before they freeze to death. Can you please help us?" Link stuttered out as the wind blew against his body like knives stabbing him.

"Sure, I can help you but what do I get in return?" the man asked as he raised one of his very small eyebrows.

"We'll do whatever you want! Just help us please!" Link stated as he tried to warm himself up. The wind was getting worse, he shuddered at the very thought of what the temperature was.

"Fine, I'll help you but I want you to return here in three days so you can help me out. So do we have a deal?" the man asked as he put his hand out waiting for Link to shake it. Link grabbed it and shook it immediately, but he couldn't help but think, had he just signed a deal with the devil? The man smiled as he let go of Link's grip. "Goron! People are waiting for you to open the door!" he shouted inside of his shop to someone. A grunt could be heard as a hammer hit a bell, a rock seemed to move somewhere far away and a shout of joy could be barley heard. Link sighed in relief; the door was open now all he had to do was return. The man stopped him before he could run away. "Remember boy, he have an agreement. Meet me here in three days and we'll see what you can do" the man said evilly as he looked Link up and down.

Link nodded then ran after Dark who was already a good hundred yards away from him. Link and Dark reached the Goron Shrine in no time, their bags were nowhere in sight but they didn't care right now. They dove into the Shrine before the door could close with happy expressions on their faces. The Shrine was huge, two floors of rooms lingered where the chandelier once lingered, two separate doors were right in front of the main hall that led to the Hot Springs but most important a huge door was right in front of them that would lead them to the Great Hall where all the food they could imagine would be waiting for them. Link and Dark barged through the Great Hall's door hoping to get some food before Darmani ate it all. The Great Hall seemed to be as large as the whole building they were staying in, rows and rows of food lined the table in the middle of the room. Everyone was already eating as Link and Dark arrived, Darmani of course was trying to persuade a nearby Goron to buy him bombs but it didn't seem to be working out so well. Link and Dark took their seats hoping to get some food before it disappeared but they were quickly interrupted by Mr. Ingo who was smiling.

"Thank you boys, we were wondering if we would ever get in here. As a token of my gratitude, I'll let you choose your roommates" Mr. Ingo proclaimed with a large mug in his hands filled with a dark amber liquid.

"No problem Mr. Ingo" said Dark as Mr. Ingo waddled off toward a nearby Goron. "Link, I think Mr. Ingo's drunk" Dark said quietly to Link who looked as if he would punch the next person that stopped him from eating.

"Me hungry, me eat now, worry about Mr. Ingo later" said Link curtly as he took a strange looking piece of chicken in his hand and took a big bite out of it.

"Link, do you know what that is?" Dark asked as he took some bread off of the table.

"No, but it's really good! Try some!" Link said happily as he took another bite of the strange looking chicken.

"Link…that's curry chicken, it's one of the spiciest foods that people have ever made" Dark stated slowly as he put a mug of water near Link.

"I don't know what you're talking about this isn't spicy at-oh god" Link said quickly changing his happy mood into one that looked as if he was going to throw up any second. Dark shrugged and moved another mug of water toward Link who was already chugging the mug that Dark had put by him earlier. But that didn't seem to help Link at all; he raced out of the door faster than a cheetah running away from its enemy. Link looked around as he tried to cool his tongue down. A large Goron approached him with a happy expression on his face.

"Ahh I guess you ate the curry chicken" the Goron stated as he looked at Link who seemed to be sweating from the intense heat of the food. Link nodded in response. "Here eat this" the Goron said as he handed Link a bright yellow pepper. Link took it immediately and shoved it down his throat hoping the heat would go away.

"Do you think we should tell him that Goron's are notorious pranksters?" Dark asked Mikau as they watched Link from the Great Hall.

"Nah, he'll figure out he just ate another spicy pepper in a minute" Mikau replied as they watched their friend realize he had just eaten another spicy food. They could already tell this was going to be a great trip.

An hour later, Link had finally found a way to cool down his mouth after eating more than twenty spicy foods. Now all they had to do was wait for their room assignments then they could finally go to sleep after a long trip to the Goron Shrine. Mr. Ingo slowly walked up to all the kids with a stagger in his step and a clipboard in his hands ready to hand out the room assignments. "I have the, _**hic**_, assignments here. The girls are in room, **_hic_**, 1 and the boys, _**hic,**_ are in room 5. I'm in room, **_hic,_** 7 if you have any questions" Mr. Ingo addressed to everyone in the group. Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed toward their room. Link was actually quite happy, he was with all of his friends, the only person that he didn't know was Kafei but he didn't think it could be that bad. Link opened the door to his room and collapsed onto his bed already asleep before he hit it.

Little did he know he had made a deal that would be worse then anything he could ever dream of.

--

Hmm don't think it was that bad, some key points and key stuff. Well the next chapter will be up around maybe Thursday? Friday at the latest. Till then peace.


	19. 60: Dive to the Heart

Sorry im late but two factors made this chapter late. One was Halo Wars; Halo Wars is pure win. The other was this chapter had so much to do with the story that I literally had to go through it with a comb making sure everything made sence. It also sets up everything in the story so pay attention to everything in this chapter! Also it gives away a future chapter, I'll give you the next chapters name if you can guess what this chapter gives away. So without further ado, here's the next chapter. Wow I used the word 'chapter' a lot.

--

The sun hit Link's face like a bullet train at a hundred miles an hour; Link groaned and slowly rolled over. The thing is no one told him he was at the edge of his bed; Link hit the solid ground with a large 'thump'. Link blinked a few times not realizing he was on the ground, he slowly rose from the ground, cracked his neck and back then took a quick look around the room. Darmani was on the other bed in the room, Dark was curled up in a corner of the room with a blanket, Mikau was upside down next to Link's bed, and Kafei was sleeping on a chair. Link couldn't help but laugh at everyone in the room and their sleeping arrangements. Link yawned a few times then decided he might as well take a look around outside. Link quickly unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out a black shirt, jeans and a white sweatshirt. He quickly got dressed then left his room in search of anything that might be entertaining. He slowly made his way down the staircase and toward the Great Hall.

Link stretched his arms and decided to take a look outside at the beautiful scenery. Link slid his warm and toasty fingers in his sweatshirt's pockets and went outside using his shoulder to open the door. A wave of cold air hit him as soon as he left the Goron Shrine; he took in a deep breath of cold air then started walking toward the Goron Cemetery they had passed yesterday. He put his sweatshirts hood up hoping it would stop the brutal wind, he passed mounds of snow and trees that were covered with fresh snow. Link soon arrived at a large rock wall that had ladder like things attached to the sides of the mountain. Below the cliff was a large body of ice cold water that would probably freeze Link if he touched it. Link looked around hoping to find another way to the cemetery but it didn't seem there was any other way to get to it. Link took a deep breath as he took his hands out of his sweatshirt's pockets ready to climb up the cliff.

Link backed up a few paces, lowered his body stance, smacked his hands together, and then ran toward the cliff like a bullet flying through the air. As soon as he reached the very edge of the lake he jumped as hard and as far as he could. He reached his hands out as far as he could ready to catch the cliff's ladder like things attached to it. With one swift fluid motion he grabbed a hold of the cliff and started to pull himself up toward the summit. Every second was a fight for survival as he tried to climb the cliff, he realized as soon as he started climbing this cliff was designed to punish people who tried to reach the cemetery. The climb was long and hard but in no time he reached the summit of the cliff; he dove over the side then collapsed onto the cold snow gasping for air. Even though that was possibly the hardest thing Link had ever done in his life he was happy he had done it.

He rose from the ground, cracked his neck then walked into the Goron Cemetery with a smile on his face. The cemetery was boiling hot, in the middle of it was a huge tomb stone with hot water surrounding it. Link slowly moved toward the tomb stone hoping to get a closer look at it, scribbled it large letter across the front of the tomb stone was 'Darmani the Last Goron Warrior. He gave his life to save us from the evil monsters in SnowHead Temple. Darmani was last seen fifteen years ago, it is presumed he died in battle. Let this memorial stand as a signal for all those who wish to dream of a better life'. Link snarled.

"He was here" Link said softly as he raised his head. "How could he do that…"

"Having a nice history lesson Link?" a harsh voice asked Link. Link turned about face and saw Deity standing behind him leaning against the ice cold wall. "I've been here already after you guys betrayed me."

"Deity he couldn't do anything and you know that, would you really have wanted Vin to have to live in a foster home like Dark? What would have happened if Vin was sent farther away then you were!" Link bellowed at Deity you simply snarled back.

"Link; do you know how I felt when my twin brother didn't even try to save me? I felt worse than when he left us alone with mom" Deity proclaimed with a bitter voice.

"How can you say that when you tried to kill me twice! Not even he would try to do that!" Link bellowed back at Deity.

"Survival of the fittest Link" Deity replied simply.

"And yet you have the will to preach about why I didn't try to save you? You stopped being my brother when you did that to us. When he heard you were coming back we were ecstatic but when you came back you punched Dark out! What brother would do that!" Lin roared at Deity who didn't move a muscle.

"You never had to survive in the desert after escaping jail have you Link? The desert changes people Link. You're lucky I didn't kill Dark back then" Deity snapped back.

"You're less human to me then he is, at least he didn't try to kill us; he may have left us but at least he knew what he stood for" Link replied loudly.

Deity simply gave Link the middle finger and began to leave the cemetery. "Sorry I have to go Link but I have matters to attend to. Next time we meet only one of us will leave alive" said Deity with no emotion in his voice at all. Deity steeped out of the cemetery and dived off the cliff, and then Link heard a splash of water.

Link didn't move a single move in his body, he didn't know if he even could. After a long time of just staring at the place Deity had just stood he decided to go back to Goron Shrine. Link moved toward the edge of the cliff and dove off not caring about what would happen. As Link hit the ice cold water he cared little about anything. He fell into the water not moving toward the surface, he slowly fell toward the bottom of the lake. His body was ice cold as was his heart right now; he didn't care about anything right now.

"The hero can't die Link you should know that" a familiar voice said from nowhere. Link didn't move a muscle. "Come on son don't you want to win the princess's heart?" Link shot his eyes open like a person who had just died. He shot his body toward the surface, he broke the water's surface then fell on to the snow coughing and gasping for breath. "Never give up Link, I believe in you my son."

Link was still coughing and gasping for air as he saw his friends run toward him. They carried him to the Goron Shrine trying to keep him warm so he didn't get hypothermia from the cold. Link was rushed into his bed with boiling hot lava rocks near him along with about twenty blankets. Link was still shivering but slowly he stopped to after about five hours. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off toward sleep knowing he had one thing Deity didn't; love from his friends. Next time he met Deity he was going to save his twin brother or die trying.

The day had passed slowly and the moon was now resting in the sky. Link shot up from his bed huffing and puffing for air. Link looked around; all of his friends were sleeping soundly with light snores filling the air in the room. Link stripped the blankets off of him and rose from his bed. He left his room and walked down the stairs. He was greeted by an elderly looking Goron the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Why hello their sonny, how are you feeling?" the Goron asked with his lip sticking out.

"I'm fine thanks for saving my life earlier" Link replied with a slight bow.

"It was really you friends but thank you for the gesture. I have a question, have you ever been to The Goron Shrine before maybe around fifteen years ago?" the Elderly Goron asked with a soft stutter.

"No, I've never been out of Hyrule before this. You might be thinking of my brother Deity" Link answered as they moved toward the Great Hall.

"No…no, I'm thinking of a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Maybe a relative perhaps?" the Goron asked. Link rolled his eyes knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Well anyway I was hoping you would play a song with me, it's the only way my son can go asleep and my fingers are too cold to play it today. So would be a friend and help an old man out?" the Elderly Goron asked as he looked at his wrinkly fingers.

"Sure but you're going to have to teach me the song you want me to play" Link replied with a soft smile on his face. The Elderly Goron smiled as they moved toward a large room with golden throne at the other side. A medium sized Goron was sitting on the throne tapping his fingers against the ice cold gold of the throne.

"Just do what I do on the drums ok?" the Goron declared as he pulled out a small drum from his pocket. They moved closer toward the Goron on the throne who seemed to smile as they came closer. "Son my friend here is going to help me play our song ok?" the Elderly Goron asked. The other Goron nodded with pure joy on his face.

The Goron started to play a soft beat on his drums just loud enough to give Link the beat of the song. "_Da Da Daa Da Daa Da Da Daaa Da Da Daa_" Link sang in perfect harmony. The Elderly Goron smiled as his son slowly drifted off to sleep. The old Goron nodded then carried his son off to his bed. Link smiled as he left the room headed toward his room.

He was now one step closer to saving Deity from the darkness and knowing where his father was. But he still had one more hurdle to face and it involved a rather shady man and deal he had made to save his friends.

--

Yah no Zelda in his chapter. But a lot to do with the future plot line. The next chapter should be up by friday. Till then peace.


	20. 59: Romeo and Juliet

Je suis désolé, Sono spiacente, Ik ben droevig, I'm SORRY! I'm really sorry i'm horribly late and i'm sure half of you hate me by now. March is a bad month in my school, SAT's, AP Test's, Reaseach Paper's and all the other shit that comes with High School. I'm sorry again! I had no time to update this story or have a social life in March. March is over and I hope to update more then I have previously. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Once again i'm sorry.

--

"LINK WAKE UP!" a voice roared right next to Link's ear which was peacefully resting on a pillow. Link groaned then rolled away from the noise. "I said get up you lazy prick!"

Link grunted then opened a single eye to see who was insulting him. Right above his face was Darmani's dirt covered face which was grinning more then someone who had just won the lottery. "Damn it Darmani, what do you want?" Link groaned as he threw a pillow at Darmani. The pillow soared right past Darmani's head right into the person who was leaving the bathroom which just happened to be Dark. The pillow hit Dark in the face then rendered him right on his butt wondering what had just happened.

"Get up Link we're going to the Hot Springs for a morning dip" Darmani stated as he moved toward the door along with Dark. "I think Zelda's coming too." Within a second a Darmani finishing his sentence, Link exploded out of his bed, dressed, then stood next to Darmani with a smile spread across his face. Darmani and Dark just looked at him like he had seen the Northern Lights for the first time. "What the hell was that?"

"That my friend was Link's pervert-power" Dark joked as he laughed louder then someone who had just built a doomsday machine. Link smacked him in the back of the head rather hard hoping to make him shut up. They all laughed then slowly made their way toward the indoor Hot Springs which were built in the middle of the shrine. They entered the boys changing room, put on their swim shirts; Darmani's just happened to be torn in three places. While Darmani and Dark went in search of another pair of swim trunks Link went straight into the Hot Springs hoping to relieve some tension in his neck.

"_We were both young when I first saw you…I close my eyes and the Flashbacks start, I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air…See the lights, See the party, the Ball gowns_" a voice sang out as soon as Link entered the Hot Springs. Link looked around hoping to find the voice; it seemed to be surrounding him like a tornado. "_I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello…little did I know. That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet! And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go! And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_." The voice was coming closer to him, Link knew he had heard the voice from somewhere before but he couldn't place it.

"_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say-"_the voice sang as it slowly crept toward Link. A girl popped out form where the singing was coming from; it was Zelda. Her eyes were closed, a bright pink towel hung over her shoulder, her hair was wavy and flowing down her back all while she was singing a love song right in front of Link. She opened her eyes then spitted out almost as if she couldn't stop herself "_Yes_" right to Link's face.

They both starred at each other with their mouths wide open, Zelda's face was bright red with embarrassment. No one talked for what seemed like longest time until finally Darmani and Dark blew open the boys changing room door and tackled Link right into the smoldering hot water. The water bubbled around Link as the air slowly escaped his lungs, he didn't know what was worse, going back to the surface or staying in the soldering hot water. He deiced to take his chances at the surface. He took a huge breath of air as he reached the surface; he flipped his blond hair, opened his eyes and looked for Zelda with his bright blue eyes. Zelda was gone. Link wanted to go find her but his friends kept him in the Hot Springs for what seemed like an eternity. As soon as Link could leave the Hot Springs he did and went in search of Zelda but she avoided him like the black plague. Everyone time Link caught a glimpse of her she sprinted away with her bright red face lowered to the ground. He spent the rest of the day looking for her until he finally gave up around nine o'clock. Link walked out of the Shrine and went to the cliff overlooking the floating island in the middle of the sky. He took a seat at the very edge of the cliff, took a deep breath then just took in all the scenery all around him. A light snow storm rolled in littering the ground and Link with a light layer of snow. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure dressed in all pink move toward him, the figure sat down next to Link, her legs hanging over the cliff. Her hair was still wavy as the snow slowly fluttered onto the two kids bodies.

"Hey Link, sorry I was avoiding you all day. I just don't like it when people hear me sing" she said clearly lying about why she had avoided Link. Link sighed as he watched his breath fly out of his mouth as if his soul was leaving his body.

"Are you sure that's why you were avoiding me?" he asked not moving his eyes off of the island in the sky. Her face started to turn a light pink as she stared down at the snow, she twinkled her fingers in the snow not saying a word to Link.

"I don't know it's just that…that song you caught me singing was embarrassing. It's probably the sappiest song that's ever been written" she stated as she looked up at the half moon that resided in the midnight sky.

"So? Have you never seen or heard my friends? Their life goal is to embarrass me as much as possible; a sappy song doesn't seem too bad when someone fills your locker with horse manure" Link joked hoping to lighten the atmosphere that was surrounding them like a thick morning fog.

"I guess you're right, it's just that song…that one song…" she trailed on as she stared into the air almost as if she was hoping the answer would come to her.

"You called someone your Romeo, that's embarrassing to a certain sense" Link stated as he leaned back a little.

"Are you kidding if my friends heard me singing that song they wouldn't let me see the end of it until I told them about who I was singing about" she stated trying to conceal her laughter from Link. Link smiled.

"So…there's only question left…who were you singing about?" Link asked as he avoided her eyes gaze as much as possible. Zelda didn't respond, she moved her fingers through the snow in a circle. "Um Zelda I've been meaning to tell you for awhile but I-"said Link before being interrupted by a bellowing voice a few yards away from him.

**"OI BOY!"** the voice roared. Link turned around with pure hatred running through his body, whoever's voice that was he wasn't going to see the end of the day. It was the man he had made the deal with. "It's time to pay up, come with me" he demanded as he pulled Link up off the ground. Zelda didn't say a word or move a muscle.

Link snarled at the man. "Fine, I'm coming" said Link bitterly. He turned his back on Zelda and followed the man toward his house. With every step Link took he went farther and farther away from Zelda, and possibly farther away from her _heart._

_--_

_Did it make up for it? I hope so. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. So, in a few days the next chapter will be up. I'm sorry again._


	21. 58: Frozen Heart

Well, I guess people want to read it after all. I hope this chapter makes up for the three months of absence.

X-X

Link slowly trudged through snow following the man who had just interrupted his and Zelda's conversation. Whatever the man wanted him to do, he was going to do it quick then get back to Zelda and hopefully finish his conversation with her. "We're here boy," the man stated as he opened the door to his Smithy. As soon as Link entered the Smithy he was hit with a wave of hot air giving him some feeling back in his fingers.

"Mind telling me your name you self-righteous bastard" Link barked as the man went behind the Smithy's counter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a monstrous man hammering away at a piece of thin metal. The other man had a metal mask covering his face and it looked like the hammer the man was using was an extension of his right hand.

"Call me Smith and that's Mountain" he said with a smile spread across his face. Link snarled back at him. "Now on to business…" he said as he ducked under his counter. He came back up with a faded brown piece of parchment; Link looked closer at realizing it was a map. "We want you to get us something."

Link looked at the map, trying to decipher what it was of. "What do you want me to find and where is it?" Link asked holding the frail map in his hands.

Smith smiled. "That's the interesting part," he declared smiling. "As you know the Hero of Time hid all of his items after he was done here and we want one of them. We believe that he hid the 'Great Fairy Sword' with the Gorons. We want it. Give it to us and we'll be even."

"So, you want me to steal one of the greatest artifacts in history from the Gorons?" Link asked, with one eyebrow raised.

Smith nodded. "We know where it is, exactly where it is. They have it locked in one of their vaults."

"If you guys know so much about where this thing is, why don't you just get it yourself?" Link asked again, growing more irritated with every passing second.

"We can't," Smith answered. "The Gorons know we want it, that's why you need to steal it and put the blame on someone else."

"I'm starting to hate you more and more with each passing second," Link declared, forcibly.

Smith smiled again, showing his yellow and grimy teeth. "Good, then you'll want to get it over quickly. Just get it to us and we'll be even."

"One, you two are idiots. Why would he give a Fairy sword to the Gorons? Second, if I get caught, I'm in jail for five days!" Link bellowed back at the man.

Smith didn't smile this time. "Just get us the damn sword! I don't care where it is or what you have to do to get it, just get it! If you don't I'll make sure you never see your next birthday!"

"Shut up, compared to all the people I've had to deal with in my life, you don't scare me. So unless you know exactly where this sword is, you can get it yourself." Link moved toward the door.

"We had a deal! No one breaks a deal with me. No matter what kind of deal it is. One more step and you'll never see your girlfriend again!" Smith shouted at Link. Mountain started to move toward Smith, his hammer still clutched in his hands.

"B-I-T-E-M-E," Link spelled out to the two men. He opened the door and stepped out of the smithy. As soon as he did, blackness surrounded him while blood trickled down his forehead. He could hear the two men laughing in the background. He silently cursed to himself forgetting that Mountain had a hammer in his hands. Link hit the cold snow hard, quickly turning it from white to red. He slowly closed his eyes hoping to whatever was out there, to let him see Zelda one more time.

--

Link slowly flustered his eyes open, his head feeling as if he had been hit by a truck. He looked down at the ground which seemed to be moving on its own. Then he realized he was being dragged by his hair by Mountain. He couldn't move his arms and his legs felt like jelly.

"M-Master w-what should w-we do w-with him?" Mountain asked, stuttering most of his words.

"Throw him somewhere in the snow, no one makes a fool out of Smith."

"B-but d-didn't that m-man s-say not t-to hurt him? O-only d-distract him?"

"To hell with him, like I said, no one makes a fool out of me. That kid with the white eyes can just deal with it. It's not like he actually cared about the kid if he wanted us to hurt him."

"D-do w-we have t-to hurt him t-though? W-we w-were just hired t-to d-distract him."

"Mountain you'll never get far if you care about the worms. Now throw him into the snow and let's get back to work."

Link was thrown toward the snow. He felt the cold feeling of the snow numb the remaining parts of his body he could feel. "Just so you know…" said Link, blood trickling down his face. "I'm going to kill you."

Smith laughed then delivered a firm kick into Link's chest. Link could feel a rip snap as soon as the kick came in contact with him. "I'm sorry kid, heroes don't exist anymore. Only villains."

"You can tell me that again, when your face is in the snow."

Smith snarled. "Mountain, give him some encouragement."

The next thing Link knew, black surrounded him.

--

"Winner Winner Chicken Dinner!" Darmani shouted, giving a fist pump in victory. "I knew I would hit my Flush!"

Dark slammed his head into the table as Darmani collected his winnings. "How…the…hell did you hit a Royal Flush!" he screamed out, slamming his fists onto the table. He tossed his four queens back into the middle.

Darmani smiled. "It was written that you would buy me a bomb or you can pay me the five hundred dollars you owe me. Take your pick." Dark hit his head on the table again.

Mikau came over to the table where all the boys were playing poker. Darmani was up five hundred, Kafei had broken even, and Dark was down a lot. "Hey, have you guys seen Link?" Mikau asked, saving Dark from buying Darmani a bomb.

Kafei shook his head. Dark shrugged. "Try Zelda, that's where he's mostly likely," Darmani suggested, as he rubbed the money he had won against his face.

"Already did that, she said he saw him last night but hasn't seen his since."

"Oh fuck," Dark cursed, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room. Darmani and Mikau followed suit. Kafei on the other hand, pocketed some of Darmani's winnings while they were busy looking for Link.

"Link! Where the hell are you?" Dark shouted out, as they ran around the area surrounding the mountain.

"Link! I'm going to kill you if this is a joke!" Darmani bellowed, as he looked for Link in the snow.

"Link! Get your ass out here!" Mikau shouted, as he too looked for Link. Out of the corner of his eyes he could just barely see a streak of yellow and red in the snow. "Oh shit, Link!" Mikau cursed as he ran over to where he had seen the streak of yellow. As soon as he got to the spot, he began to dig Link out.

Darmani and Dark joined Mikau as soon as they could. Link's lips were blue along with his face and he felt colder than dry ice. With the three of them combined, they dug Link out in no time.

"Link! Shit! We need to warm him up!"

"C'mon get him on my back!"

"Darmani, he's not looking too good!"

"We need to warm him up now!"

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap."

"Wait, the hot springs! They're close by! We can throw him in there!"

"Dark, that could kill him! A sudden change of cold to hot could shut down his body!"

"Do you have a better idea Mikau?"

"No."

"Then we go with my plan!"

"Sorry Link, this could hurt!"

The next thing Link knew, he was plunged head first into the hot springs.

X-X

Well, that was fun. I plan on writing a lot of the chapters today since my next deadline isn't for awhile. Expect the next update by Friday. Peace.


	22. 58 part 2: Hate

Stuff at the end.

X-X

Link blew through the top of the hot springs. His face was beet red along with his entire body. Link jumped out the hot springs, cursing as loud as he could. "What the hell was that for?" Link shouted at his friends.

"We save your life and you yell at us? Remind me never to save your life again," said Dark with a grin.

"You want to be thrown head first into boiling water?" Link asked as he rubbed his arms.

"No," said Darmani casually. "Try to and you die."

"Wait, those bastards left me to die!" Link shouted as he ran toward the exit. Darmani and Mikau grabbed him by the arms, stopping him. "Let go of me and let me kill them!"

"What's that going to accomplish?" Dark asked Link, staring into his eyes.

"First, they'll be dead! Second, Deity will have two less people that can be used to kill us!"

"Look at it this way, Deity thinks you're dead," Dark stated. Link stopped fighting back.

"So, I can't kill them then?" Link asked, hoping they would say he could.

Dark shook his head. "Let them think you're dead. It could give us the surprise factor."

"Fine, but next time I see them, it'll be with a sword in them," Link declared. Darmani and Mikau let him go. "Let's head back. I need to lie down and sleep for awhile."

The four of them made their way back to the Goron Shrine rather quickly. They opened the large shrine doors and entered it. As soon as they stepped in, swords were pointed at their necks. Two Gorons quickly grabbed Darmani, preventing him from doing anything stupid.

"Whoa the punishment for sneaking out is death? Damn that's harsh," Dark commented, staring directly at the sword pointed at his neck.

"Shut up scum," one of the Gorons hissed. He pushed the sword closer to Dark's throat. Ironically, Dark gulped.

"Hey, we're guests remember? Don't you remember giving my blonde friend the really hot food?" said Mikau. Another Goron pointed a sword to his heart; Mikau was pale as he stared at the weapons.

"Shut up! One more word and you die!" the Goron bellowed.

Link batted the sword aimed at his throat away. All of the Gorons looked at him as if he had just declared war on them. "We didn't do anything wrong. What do you want with us?"

"You four are charged with stealing the Goron Ruby and the mask of Goht the Beast. The punishment for this crime is death or a lifetime in jail. We will let the Elder decide your fate. And if you ever touch my sword again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You know," said Link quietly, moving closer to the Goron. "I hear that a lot and yet I'm still standing here alive and well. I've been stabbed, slashed, had stitches torn out, almost froze to death, and yet I'm still alive and well. So please shut the hell up!"

The Goron's face twitched. "Have you ever had your body dipped in lava? I doubt you'll live through that punk."

Link started laughing. He backed away from the Goron, turned around having his back facing the Goron. In a flash, he turned around and decked the Goron sending him tumbling to the ground. Every sword in the place was turned to Link, which was probably the stupidest thing they could have done. Darmani, having been released from their hold, jumped onto the fallen Goron Link had previously hit and began to punch him.

"Don't threaten my friends!" he shouted, sending a fury of punches directly into the Goron's face.

The Gorons, having realized their mistake, jumped onto him, trying to hold him down. As they tried to regain their hold on Darmani, he shouted curses Link and Dark had never heard before.

"What should we do?" Link whispered to Dark as the Goron's continued fighting with Darmani.

"Two options. One, we run like hell. Two, we don't."

"You know, I'm kind of leaning toward option one but I'm not leaving here but I'm not walking home. I'd rather jump off a cliff."

"Aww, poor Linky doesn't want to do the walk of shame?"

"You'd be doing it with me, so, shut the hell up."

"What are you two talking about?" The Goron bellowed, clutching his bloodied nose.

"We're discussing how ugly you are," Link shot back. The Goron delivered a punch straight to Link's gut, causing him to fall to his knees.

"You should count your blessings while you can boy. You and your friend are definitely going to die. All the things you do or say will just be added to your sentence."

"We didn't steal the ruby or the mask! We don't even know what they hell they are!" Link shouted back, still clutching his chest.

The Goron snarled. "Shut up scum. I should just kill you right now to save time."

Before Link could bark an insult back, the Goron Elder walked towards them. "Stop Darunia, these four didn't steal the artifacts. They are innocent," he declared, making the four of them sigh with relief.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I just lost my self control when I heard the artifacts were stolen. I apologize to the boys too," he said, bowing to them and the Elder.

"We are not judged when everything in life is fine but when things take turn for the worse," he stated, placing a hand on his shoulder. Darunia lowered his head further. "Boys," he said turning to them. "I am sorry, we lost ourselves when we heard our cherished artifacts were stolen."

"No problem," Mikau stated, glancing at Darmani's angry face.

"Link," the elder said moving closer to him. "A boy that looked exactly like you told me to tell you 'He'll meet you with the artifacts at the place of truth in two days'."

Link's face tightened. "I'll get them back for you I promise."

The Elder's face didn't change. "He also said to bring your friend who thought he was the strongest."

A grin grew on Darmani's face the size of watermelon. "Hell yeah! I'm going to whip some Deity ass!" he shouted, giving a fist pump in victory.

"I see," the elder said randomly, staring at Link and his friends. "Rest, it is late. Darunia will train you two tomorrow. Your friend will not sit down and hand the artifacts back to you. But tonight rest, you four have been through a lot."

The four of them nodded and headed toward their room. They climbed the stairs, each looking as if they had been through a war. "Link!" a shriek feminine voice shouted. Link turned around and was greeted by Zelda, embracing him.

She quickly realized what she had done and let Link go with a bright red face. "Sorry…I thought something bad had happened to you," she said, trying to think of an excuse that made up for her actions.

Link didn't say anything; he was too concerned about what he was going have to do in a few days.

"Um, Link? Are you okay?" she asked, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine," he shot back. "I just have a lot on my mind. I need to get some sleep. Bye." He walked away from Zelda and straight into his room. Link collapsed on his bed, falling asleep instantly from the amount of stress he had.

X-X

Zelda blinked a few times trying to understand what had just happened. The first thing that came to her mind was the sad fact that maybe Link didn't like her. She lowered her head and went back to her room, trying to determine her feelings for him and his feelings for her.

X-X

=0 That was fun to write. I thought the few sentences at the end might make a few people happy. Expect an update in a week or so. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I promise never to abadon this story as long as someone wants to read it. Peace.


End file.
